


A Pirate’s Life for Me

by zephyrdragon362



Series: Little Love Nest [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Character Death, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 45,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrdragon362/pseuds/zephyrdragon362
Summary: Lost at sea with no boat, Yugi finds himself upon the Anubis Claw, the infamous ship of one Shadows of the Seas. His heart is tested as he tries not to insult the mercy of the pirate king for rescuing him all while trying to divert Risa’s sudden interest in him. But she wasn’t the only one that had eyes on him.
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Series: Little Love Nest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043856
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas and happy holidays!
> 
> so once more i couldn’t get this out of my head and was going to wait til the new year to post...but then decided if i’m gonna post my secret santa work yesterday, only fair to give a little something else as a gift to all that have been supportive of my endeavors thus far as we slowly reach the end of 2020.
> 
> so i come bearing another rewrite for Lovers’ Collection, this time the very first chapter that had started the collection. now for the life of me, i wish i had the piece of fanart that had inspired the piece but the site that held it has been dead as a doornail for years and likely no other source would be able to find that specific piece. but anyway, enjoy this 73-page [jfc me!! i thought i didn’t breach 60 pages...but i proved myself wrong] polishing of my old work with a new antagonist, a little sass from Atemu...no, scratch that. it’s a lot of sass from Atemu and of course...the smut -cackles-
> 
>  **EDIT** : so after enough deliberation, i’ve decided to split this up. again...73 pages is huge for a one-shot and i should’ve went with my gut prior to posting to turn this into chapters. so for those that read it before, i thank you for pressing on and your comments to the new and improved version of an oldie. new readers, enjoy the chapters~

It was surreal to think he was on a real pirate ship.

Yugi was but a young boy when he learned about the seven seas and the pirates who ruled them. Savage, unfeeling warriors who plundered from the rich and the worse to go for the unfortunate barges that only held cargo. His father would tell him to never get mixed up with a pirate crew. They would take him for granted, make him work til his arms were numb and body ready to collapse. When his usefulness was gone, they would toss him overboard to swim with the fishes. All of this was made to scare him and at that young age, he was. But who would’ve thought those terrifying men of the sea would be the ones to save him? Perhaps he just lucked out, the male would never truly know the reason behind it.

Of course, such a tale must be told to understand just how Yugi found himself upon the greatest pirate ship to sail the seas with the undeniable king of the pirates as his captain.

0

Yugi always loved the sea. The bright blue expanse of water that held an infinite amount of wonders. Islands, treasures, view. All of it was fascinating to the young man of twenty years alas, he was stuck on land, afraid of such beautiful waters. One would ask him why and he would tell them it was because of his father. But not for the reason one would think. His father was a proud man of the sea, a solitary figure that ran his own ship and took cargo from their little port town of Domino to various lands. His father was praised for being one of the best to sail those seas, to never delay on shipments and navigate through anything from storms to pirate infested locales. The man would always tell Yugi stories of his travels, often exaggerated to keep him in his younger years entertained when some of those travels took him away for months at a time. But one day, he never came back.

His mother had been heartbroken to find his ship never returned to port, eventual signs of it crashed upon the jagged rocks of a faraway shore and no sign of the body. Some say he was driven to crash there by pirates, others a terrible storm that took the helm and decided his bravery is to be paid with his life. The mystery was left unsolved and both he and his mother moved in with their elderly relative. Yugi hated the sea for taking his father from him but the very same, the sea held beauty in ways that drew his violet eyes to it. So it went without saying once he had come of age to own a vessel of his own, he worked hard to do so. Taking on odd jobs from cooking meals at the local restaurant, delivering mail for the feeble, and wrangling cargo and shipments gained him that dream.

Many thought of him to take his father’s footsteps, to learn the sea as he had and navigate them just as well to deliver cargo to faraway places. They were right to one thing, Yugi was a prized navigator, his sense of judgment always on point. Many ships would pay in gold to have him aboard but he declined them all, wanting to lead his own ship and just sail, allow the winds and his own judgment guide his ship. Once that vessel was claimed and blessed, Yugi gathered all that he needed and was well on his way. He told his mother and grandfather he will send mail when he can, ensuring his safety among the seas and had pulled away from the port with a dream in his soul. The trepid waters did put fear into his heart but the young male knew he would have to overcome it. If he didn’t, one fatal move could be his end. The sea was beautiful but also unforgiving to the untrained.

Yugi traveled for weeks, those weeks becoming months and once a month, Yugi found a harbor town in which to rest, gain a new sea chart and stock up on things he needed before sending off a letter to his mother and grandfather documenting the places he visited. One of the towns he visited held a story to it, an interesting tale that was known as the Shadow of the Seas. A ship of the darkest wood carved that name, owned by a man who was the embodiment of darkness. A pirate he was that branded a name into the hearts of many. A frightening beast of scarlet eyes who could sink ships with a mere blink of the eyes and commanded the storms to assist him. They called him the pirate king but to see sight of him meant your end before you could beg for your freedom. Yugi knew of pirates from his childhood but never thought he would be within the vicinity of someone so heartless and cruel from the stories told. Not wanting to be caught in the middle, Yugi restocked quickly to hurry from the town. “I hope I never meet him...” Was the words to leave him as he unmoored his boat and was off...

And right into the storm that had eventually landed him on the _Anubis Claw_ and the captain that was known as the pirate king, the Shadow of the Seas himself...

_Atemu Sennen._

0

He was such a frail thing, Atemu thought as he looked upon the unconscious form that rested in the infirmary. Such a meeting was met with surprise as the pirate captain would care nothing for shipwrecks unless valuables were involved. Known as the Shadow of the Seas, him and his merry crew were feared among harbor towns everywhere. One look into scarlet eyes and your life was gone to the blade at his hip. He was a ruthless man but that was just a front. He was an honest man, often a gambling man in taverns. He commanded games as he commanded his ship and won honorably despite the name painted on his chest. He cared for those in his crew and would give no mercy when one is treated unfairly. His crew, all handpicked and picked up from their drab and dreary lives from the towns he steps foot into, respect his word and rule, never taking a single step out of line toward mutiny.

So it was to their shock that after the latest storm that the ruins of a small cutter caught his eye but no more the figure that hung weakly onto the broken wood of their vessel. The male was unconscious, adrift on the current and clearly nowhere near a harbor town that would take him in should he be found. He would be dead fairly soon if he weren’t now but Atemu felt the male was a strong one, one that wouldn’t cow to the roughened seas that tore his little ship apart. “Nenrion!” Was the bellow to come from the captain, another figure stepping up beside him. A brother in arms and his closest confidant that was there with Atemu from the beginning. With crimson eyes and hair dark as midnight made him just as frightening a presence as the captain himself. “Put your angling skills to use and fetch that one from the wreck.”

“As you wish, captain.”

Now one would question this as a situation where a floating body among a shipwreck was to be fetched would be met with a dinghy deployed to fetch it and any valuables. But for this particular crew, skill was valued over practicality and for Nenrion, he was talented in a manner no one could recreate. Grabbing his equipment, the man moved to the railing in which the floating body was seen, some of the crew gathering behind him to watch. To see him work was a rarity but no less a sight to see, to watch the unraveling rope hit the deck with a thud while one hand grasped at the slender but deadly spearhead that was tied off to the end. A test of the wind and pressure was his guide, lifting the weighted spear in hand and craned his arm back. There were many names for Nenrion just as there were for Atemu but the one he was commonly referred to was the Sea Dragon.

A creature of myth and legend with the power to take down prey in a flash. Ships were nothing to the power of such a beast as hulls were torn and masts crushed once the Sea Dragon finds you. When one saw Nenrion in action made him comparable to such a beast, his quick reflexes and pinpoint accuracy were a terror upon the sea. The sea bobbed the limp body and the arm surged forward. The spear flew in a great arch, an awe heard from behind as the glint of the sun off the sharp point caught their eye before the spear angled down. To one watching the scene from afar would’ve thought the poor unfortunate soul would be stabbed and left as feed for the sharks but clearly knew nothing of Nenrion’s skill as the spear embedded into the wood by the male’s arm, making it rock marginally before the other wound the coarse fibers around his wrist. A smirk crossing his features, Nenrion began to reel in the male, the meager plank rocking with the motion of waves spurned by the tugging but the male stayed prone on the wood and hadn’t slipped.

Once he was close enough, a rope ladder was tossed over before another climbed down to fetch the unconscious male. At first glance he looked like a mere child, one much too young to be out on the sea all alone but it was Nenrion who spoke this was a young man, probably in his early twenties, as he brought the line holding the spear, slamming the metal against the side to break away the wood that clung to it. “Atemu would want him in the infirmary so give him to me.” The raven that held him hesitated but eventually handed the male over once the spear and rope were taken from his hands. If the captain showed interest in you, it was without a doubt they would have a new crew member by dinner. If the lad agrees. Such is where the captain found himself. Looking over the supposed child, Atemu examined him. The first, which had caught his eye from the sea, was the startling similarity in hairstyles. Unlike his, the boy was more tame than his own, a magenta hue outlining the darker raven locks and less goldenrod to cut through like his own.

Moving from the hair, he glanced over the face, a soft face void of most baby fat but there was a little hinting in the smooth cheeks, giving a soft roundness to them. Full lashes brushed the ivory skin, making the captain curious of what shade of eyes laid behind them. Plush pink lips finished the face and he ended his thorough examination there. The rest of the male was covered by a thick blanket to keep him warm, stripped out of the soaked clothes hung to dry in the afternoon sun. A polished boot crossed over his knee as he contemplated what to do with the boy. He was interesting for sure, a near mirror image pf himself that he never suspected to exist out in the world. To bring him on as a member of the crew would be the obvious choice per his strict recruitment but to know whether the lad would mesh well with the others is questionable. Atemu knew nothing of this one’s personality or manners and it went without saying to suddenly be thrown into a pirate crew is never the first option until the threat of walking the plank is your second.

But for Atemu, he couldn’t think to subject this one to such a fate. He was nearly taken by the sea once, he was sure he didn’t want to go to her a second time where the only fate from there on was death. “You are a lucky one, boy. To have me consider dropping you off at the next harbor town, no one is to be so lucky.” Was the murmur to escape his lips before he went to stand and left the infirmary. He’ll leave the lad in Ishizu’s care until he awoke, feed and clothe him until a decision was made. When he came onto the deck, all eyes came to look at him before a brunet stepped towards him. Sapphire hues held enough of a demand and Atemu crossed his arms as he gave his edict on the boy. He is to stay on board and will make a decision by the next port town on whether he is to stay or leave.

This brought a variety of responses, some enthused and others apprehensive. The apprehensive ones had every right to be as letting the boy go meant he could report them to any marshal of their identity and ship. “Are you sure this is wise? This isn’t like you, Sennen.” The brunet spoke. “No, it isn’t. But something about this one made me rethink the usual method. He has a choice just like everyone else here but don’t think for a second this momentary kindness changes who I am at the core of things. I am still your captain and the Shadow of the Seas. Anyone that thinks to defy me will meet the end of my blade.” The words to ring among them was enough of a warning and all present gave a nod before Atemu moved towards the bow of the ship to see to navigation, leaving the rest to meander along about their own business as they continued on their course.

0

Yugi groaned as he shifted in the bed. Was it all but a dream? By the lingering headache and shivers that still had a grip on him said otherwise. “By Neptune’s beard...” he grumbled before the realization that he wasn’t afloat at sea registered through the haze of events. How long has it been? Where was he? Violet eyes drifted around the cabin he was in, the walls a light oak with a porthole window situated right above the bed that let in the gentle sunlight of clear skies that were nothing like that of what he was caught in. The bed was soft and comfortable with the heavy blanket weighing him down to likely keep the passing shivers to a low from the water he had been drifting in. Must be an infirmary if he had to take a guess with the minor equipment sitting on the desk pushed against the wall. Did a passing ship see his wreckage and took him aboard? He had to thank the captain in charge when he met them. But how to explain what happened...

A light grunt of exasperated pain escaped him as he settled back down on the pillow tucked under his head. He was a fool for sailing off course though he could say it wasn’t wholly his fault. He remembered the moment with acute clarity. Yugi had seen the clouds rolling in, dark ominous clouds that promised a vicious storm to follow. Instinct and his natural navigational skills told him the path he would take would steer him clear of the storm to avoid potential damage to his little boat that would require a massive pitch repair. There would be no way it could handle a storm of such caliber and the waves it would bring with it. He had underestimated the size of it and by the time that realization hit, he was in the near epicenter of it all. Harsh winds and turbulent waves tossed his boat around like a toy, the sails taking a beating that Yugi had worried it would cause him to capsize. Sure enough it did but didn’t come without the additional consequence that the ropes he painstakingly worked to keep the boom in place had come undone.

The boom came too quick for him, taking a solid strike to his side that threw him overboard before taking the rest of the poor cutter underwater. Torn apart by the currents, all Yugi was capable of doing before blacking out was grasp the nearest shred of safety in the broken mast before black took his vision. Now he was on someone’s boat and hoped they were well on their way to a port town so he could disembark and cause them no more trouble from there. “Mother and jii-chan would be furious if they knew what happened...” he mumbled before hearing the door open and was in awe of the woman that stood there. Bright blue eyes set in a soft face met his gaze, raven hair cascading down her back with an interesting circlet to decorate her forehead, gold in color and surely authentic.

Her skin was a rich tawny color and a simple cream dress conveyed her hourglass form. Realizing he must be staring, Yugi blushed and turned his head away as she stepped in. A chuckle left her as she stood beside the bed, pressing a hand to his forehead as she began to speak. She was happy to see he had awoken after the accident and asked him simple questions of what he was up to before the storm. Yugi tried to recollect most of it, telling her that he was on his way to an island on a chart he was examining to restock and move along on his journey but underestimated the storm that took away his vessel. “I’m terribly sorry to be such an inconvenience to you and your captain. Hopefully if you’re heading to a harbor town somewhere nearby, I can apologize properly and be out of your hair.” Yugi finished and the woman nodded.

“The captain will surely come and see you himself once I give him a report on your health and that you woke up. He is actually quite taken to you so your presence is of no inconvenience at all.” She stated as she moved over to the desk, taking the fountain pen to write down a few notes. Yugi watched her curiously, wondering who the captain was before finally asking the question niggling at the back of his mind. He asked just what vessel picked him up and the chill to run through him when tossed about at sea was nothing in comparison to the name of the ship he landed himself on.

“Why, you are on the _Anubis Claw_ , little one.”

0

It all came full circle now and once the woman, name given as Ishizu, left, Yugi was left to his silent panic. He was on the infamous _Anubis Claw_! He was on the legendary pirate ship feared by so many! But it couldn’t be a lie no matter how much he wanted to think of it so. What was Yugi to do? He had to get away but the only way he could think to escape was to steal a boat and the very idea would have him lose his head. Steal from the pirate king, was he absolutely mad!? The male tossed and turned on his bed to placate the nervous shudders that took over the chills from the briny sea, the motions of his movement covering the click of the door as it swung open and a figure moved to step inside. A haughty chuckle came from the direction, a voice filled with amusement asking if he was trying to hurt himself more.

“I mean, I personally wouldn’t think so but after the state we found you in, that would put us back a couple steps into your healing~” Yugi halted, rolling to his side while keeping the blanket wrapped tight around him as a reminder of his nakedness under it to see another woman standing there. She wasn’t Ishizu but she was still rather pretty. With rich violet hair and seafoam green eyes, she looked like she belonged to high-class society than on a pirate ship. The woman walked inside after closing the door behind her, taking a moment to lock it before moving to the bed and sat down on the edge. With a warm smile, she introduced herself as Kageyama Risa, a fair lass that found herself chosen by the eye of the captain to join his crew. At first glance, one wouldn’t think she would have a place there but Risa proved her worth as the assistant to Ishizu, her understudy to be aptly named.

Risa learned all she needed from the woman and helped in kind in anything from scurvy scares to splinters and wounds from naval battles with other ships. She prided herself in her position but got a little perk or two of her own for it. One she aimed to try with the young and very handsome male currently in their infirmary now. It isn’t often you see such a gem like Yugi on the seas, grown bored of the other crewmembers and she’ll admit to having quite a possessive streak in her when it comes to treasures. For her work alongside Ishizu, tending to minor scrapes and bruises for their captain and quartermaster, you’d think she would get better cuts of any bounty. But that was sorely just a delusion in her own mind polished by the living that she had before joining the crew. Yugi had a warm flush cross his face as he tucked himself further under the blanket, thanking her for her concern but would feel much better to actually get out of bed and have something to wear.

“If I had to judge time, I’m sure my clothes would be dry...if they were kept around. If you could fetch them...” Yugi began but Risa waved the request away as she moved in closer to the male. “Oh I’m sure they are but before we get on the topic of clothes, I should do an examination. Make sure you have recovered in full.” Risa reached for the blanket, ready to tug it from Yugi’s iron grip when the latch of the door began to shake, a stern baritone from behind the wooden door demanding for it to be open. Risa clicked her teeth before calling back to the other that she was just about to do Yugi’s examination and would take some time. “Risa, I know that is a bold-faced lie. Open the door. _**Now**._” Yugi gulped in fear, the edge in the voice clearly promising unsavory consequences should Risa not adhere to the demand. She growled, something in her eyes darkening upon the request but as quick as it was there, it was gone before she moved from the bed—a relief Yugi didn’t think he needed—and unlocked the door.

Slowly, she opened it as if wishing to usher away the person behind it but it was forced open once given the openings and the one to stand there had his mouth dry in pure shock and a little fear. “Here to see our guest, captain?” Risa mused petulantly, stepping aside as leather boots plodded over the floor towards the one in bed, Yugi drawing the blanket up once more as he was entranced by the scarlet gaze. The very same gaze that struck fear in the hearts of many.

The Shadow of the Seas, the captain of the infamous _Anubis Claw_...Atemu Sennen.

Yugi didn’t realize he was staring and when the cotton disappeared from his ears, he swallowed to the narrowed eyes that watched him carefully. “I-I’m sorry...can you repeat please...” Yugi uttered softly, wishing to tear his gaze from the other but he couldn’t. He was sure eyeing the captain like this was the grounds for execution if failing to answer wasn’t another. Atemu’s lips curled but it wasn’t an angry frown or annoyed grimace, it was an amused smirk. “Are you afraid of me, boy?” The captain questioned and Yugi was quick to nod. Of course he was! Of all the people to meet, of all the places he could end up after a wreck like his, the last thing Yugi would ever expect fate to throw at him was to meet Atemu Sennen in person and land himself on the _Anubis Claw_. Unable to speak, Yugi could only nod, making the other chuckle as he leaned forward and Yugi shrunk back.

Finally, he tore his gaze from the capturing scarlet, lowering his head out of respect towards the man that pretty much has his life in his hands. There was no one to scream to and no island nearby for him to even think of swimming to. Not that Yugi could even think for a second he had the strength and stamina to do such a thing. He was trapped, cornered like a rat and would be done in like one if he stepped out of line. He was in Atemu’s services now and he feared what the captain would do with him. The luxury of being treated medically was likely the only freebie Yugi was to get before the real problem arose. Risa crossed her arms as she watched the captain speak with Yugi. She was so close to getting her way and the captain picked a terrible time to show up. She didn’t even think he would but alas, if it weren’t him then she was sure Nenrion would’ve stepped in for him. For the captain and quartermaster, they surely would become a thorn in her side towards this fetching new conquest. Her head rose as Atemu asked the question that was on her mind and cursed that he would get the name of such a lovely creature. She wanted that opportunity herself!

“I...it’s Yugi, sir. Motou Yugi.” The male breathed before his breath caught in his chest as slender fingers grasped his chin, turning him to face those scarlet hues yet again. “Well then, Yugi. As far as navigation dictates, we are still a ways from the next harbor. About a week’s time if our navigator values his life since the last incident. For as long as you ride my ship, you are to work for your keep. If you show promise, a place here can be offered for you. If not then out of the rarest kindness of my heart, I will leave you at the next town and let you continue on your way, no strings attached.” There was something off putting about the end of that sentence and Yugi's face pinched in skepticism. The male excused himself for speaking out of turn just this once but knew the captain was lying through his teeth that there was nothing to fear if Yugi was let free should he decide not to become part of the crew, a fact Yugi knew was never going to happen.

To become a pirate would dishonor his family and his father’s memory even if pirates weren’t the leading cause to his untimely passing. Just a mere assumption from the area he was in at the time of his ship’s wreckage. He couldn’t just abandon his life to live on the seas as a pirate, he just couldn’t. But while Yugi mulled over that, Atemu smirked. So the lad was sharp as he was beautiful. The captain won’t admit it aloud but the first viewing of the male trapped in slumber after he was brought on had stirred a feeling he didn’t think he’d ever see for what his life had become. Romance for a pirate was asking for trouble but something about this lad, this young man adrift and alone, had him interested. There was something hiding within him and with the week they had to sail, Atemu was going to find out what it was. A game it would be to him and one he aimed to win. “I see you are rather sharp to catch on. There is but one string attached then. One so simple I trust you to keep your word for your sake as well as mine.” he spoke, finally releasing the hold on his chin and gave the ultimatum.

For Yugi’s freedom should he not become part of the crew, he is to never speak of them. Of the crew, of the captain, of _Anubis Claw_. While they had their notoriety among the seas in which they sailed, they were also hard to track by any marshal or naval force that was out to capture them. Anyone that did manage to find them had always been sunk and left with no survivors as far as the rumor mill went. Yugi was indeed a lucky one plucked from the sea to be able to keep his life as long as he kept a mere secret that was to protect him more than it would protect the crew. With looks like his, it was a practical miracle he wasn’t seized by naval officials just by walking into town thinking to be in cahoots with Atemu for their similar looks. Yugi wouldn’t imagine such a reason was made to protect him but he gave a nod in the long run, getting a returning nod in approval before he was gone from the bedside and stepping towards the door.

A glance to Risa was met with a mild glare from the woman. “Fetch him fresh clothes and take him to the galley to get some food in him. Those are the tasks you’re responsible for and nothing more. Don’t let me so much as catch you steering off course from those tasks.” Atemu hissed before he was out of the infirmary and the door clicked shut behind him. The woman huffed in annoyance before the soft voice caught her attention. “Why is he so harsh on you, Miss Risa?” Risa laughed warmly, telling Yugi he had no reason to be so formal with her as she gave her tale. Born in the high rung of society in a family of identical triplets, she was the lowest on the chain as she was a disgrace to the family for the one thing she had no control of.

Her infertility complications as the middle child made it hard for the family line to spread as their parents expected all three to marry and raise children to continue their legacy. Two of three weren’t bad odds but they clearly wanted more, a fact that was instilled into Risa. Ashamed that a single life-changing complication pretty much ousted her from the family though still capable of living under the Kageyama roof, she had planned for her escape and that came in the form of a raid from the very captain that all feared. To confront Atemu in her Sunday best wasn’t ideal, she was still taken aboard as collateral for a chance of a ransom but had played their hand into her favor when she told them miles out at sea that her family would pay nothing for a childless woman. “The captain was furious with me for playing him to come aboard but commended my wiles so he allowed me a spot on the crew. I tutor under the resident doctor but I will admit...I pull a few benefits of my own in doing so~ A payment for nursing those roughened by battle back to full health.” she teased, making the boy flush.

Yugi wouldn’t expect less as he didn’t know exactly what the crew was made up of but to consider that Risa and Ishizu were the only women on board and the likely case Ishizu wasn’t one to offer, Risa would take advantage of it without risks. “I-I see. I mean completely understandable when you think about it! But still...! I-ah...!!” Yugi stumbled over his words and Risa laughed. “So cute you are~ Come on, don’t want the captain to get mad at such a cute face.” She spoke as she left the room temporarily. Luckily, there was a chest for spare clothes in the main part of the infirmary and she was able to find something that would fit the modest stature of the other male. Pants and cotton shirt in hand, Risa brought them back into the room, holding them out for Yugi to put on, turning her back to him so he could dress.

Yugi watched her, glad that she was giving him some sort of privacy but would’ve felt mildly better if she had just stepped out of the room. He changed quickly before stepping from the bed, stretching aching limbs and back before telling Risa he was ready to go. She turned and smiled, looking him over before giving a nod of approval and led the young male from the infirmary. As they made their way onto the deck after a long pass through the hall leading to the staircase, Yugi shielded his eyes from the bright light of the sun, letting them adjust after being under for so long but when he was able to open them, it was to the sight of a bustling deck of people. The ship was large, likely a galleon from what he could tell without wandering too far, and someone was doing something. Some were rigging ropes, binding down crates and cannons from slipping over the deck, a tall figure of a man stood at the helm, long brunet locks swaying to the gentle sea breeze as the ship carved through the passive sea.

Two guys who looked rather wild and untamed were in their own little world, one messing with a wicked looking dagger between his slender fingers before the russet gaze caught his own. The mouth turned into a sharp grin, promising something Yugi dared not to think about should the captain go back on his only kind word about his stay there. Risa waved the two off before taking his hand, leading him from the duo. “Don’t mind Bakura and Marik. They always have a habit of wanting to frighten the new crew members within an inch of their life. Make them think twice in joining if they couldn’t handle them.” she muttered. Yugi wanted to protest that he wasn’t planning to join when his eyes caught another male stepping out onto the deck from the galley, a skewer of grilled fish in hand and crimson eyes pointedly gazing down at him. That cool gaze reminded him of Atemu and made him think this was the quartermaster of the ship.

There was nothing more shared between their gaze but a mild curiosity and Risa had enough as she asked for the other, Nenrion Yugi caught from Risa’s clipped tone, to move. “Captain’s orders to have him dressed and fed.” The male hummed without taking his gaze from Yugi’s before stepping aside, holding the door open for him. Yugi thanked him quickly, scurrying past the taller male and Risa was about to follow when the arm swung down to grasp the doorframe, denying her entry. “I have it from here. My orders are to watch over him. Go and make sure his medicine is prepared.” Risa would’ve stomped a foot angrily but knew a childish tantrum in front of Nenrion would only make things worse for her. Did Atemu already suspect her motive? But he normally didn’t care about what she did with the others as long as it didn’t disrupt them from their daily chores. What made Yugi so special under his eye?

Moody, she left to take care of his medicine as the other walked back into the galley to do his part in the grand scheme. Yugi was at the table, rather stunned by the eccentric cook that had gone off a mile a minute on the food he cooked and the variety of fish at his disposal for cooking the moment he took a seat. He was naming fish he knew and more he didn’t, explaining the sea was a bountiful place to feed an army as long as she was treated with respect. Yugi could agree to that much but now was the question of what exactly he would be eating. “Kajiki, I need you to feed the lad, not talk his ear off. House special.” Nenrion spoke as he took a seat at the head of the table and the cook, Kajiki, nodded eccentrically as he got to work with ease, clearly in the midst of working on said house special before Yugi even arrived. His eyes bugged as a steaming plate of pasta laden with a hearty amount of shrimp, fish and scallops was sat before him.

The food was positively aromatic that his stomach growled viciously to the scent, reminding him that he hadn’t had food in a reasonable amount of hours and was protesting violently. “House special by order of the captain! This is usually our special victory dish so imagine my surprise when he asked me to make only one plate for our little stowaway!” Kajiki laughed before turning back to the stove, burners off but a pot of carrots needing to be peeled sat before him. Yugi blinked at his words before looking at the meal presented. The captain asked for it? Was the man trying to coerce him onto the crew? No, Yugi couldn’t allow himself to be strayed from a chance to get to land and get situated with another boat and continue on his own journey.

But right now, thoughts of the captain’s choices were put on the backline as he took the fork, settled in the noodles, and went to take a bite. One bite was all it took. Nenrion watched in amusement as the other shoveled the food down like a man starved. Well, he supposed, that was a rather accurate comment considering his predicament only two days ago. Atemu definitely had plans for this little lad and he was ready to see just what the boy would be capable of functioning with a crew. Though he will admit he will have to watch Bakura and Marik but at least they were less of a threat compared to Risa. That girl, Nenrion thought darkly as he tore another bite from the fish on the skewer. Yes, the crew was indeed predominantly male with only her and their resident surgeon in Ishizu, a few who were at their secret hideaway along for the ride but preferred to stay home than to be out at sea.

They have needs, that Nenrion will admit, but her means of catering to those needs were more devious than any pirate that held no honor. Some of the crew eagerly took the offer to bed her but for himself and their captain, they had no need of her. Not even Marik and Bakura as the bloody horndogs they are, wouldn’t touch Risa out of any sort of desperation for the extended time out at sea. Then again, they did have much better fare waiting at home for them that Risa was already told she couldn’t compare to. This left Nenrion to ponder as he looked to Yugi curiously. The little lad was quite charming, angled round eyes holding a sense of sharp wit behind their amethyst gleam. He was on the small side, perhaps a head shorter than the captain himself but he was by no means scrawny. To be sailing on his own before the storm hit promised a strong sailor’s body that could pull his weight around to help out on deck than to hide behind closed doors taking something as menial as inventory of stock.

He would definitely be worth a place on the crew but therein lies the problem. The lad clearly didn’t intend to stay and it was a sad shame that he wouldn’t but Nenrion was sure with time among them and in particular, Atemu, he would see what a life free of responsibilities would be. Finishing the last bite of his fish, Nenrion chucked the skewer, bones and all, with frightening accuracy into the waste bin, a sight that caught Yugi’s eyes in wonder. It was a simplistic move and something anyone could surely do but the smooth flick of the wrist, the arch of the item as it landed into the bin was like an art. Nenrion saw the look in his eyes and chuckled silently, motioning for the other to finish the last few bites of his meal. “Captain did say you have to work for your keep so we best not waste time in finding a good place for you.” he spoke and Yugi nodded, knowing it best to not argue and just go along with things until they reach the harbor town. Finishing the last of the pasta, the plate was picked up by Kajiki before he was escorted from the galley and back onto the deck. Since he went in, things have calmed on top, a few members of the crew lingering about minding their own. Bakura and Marik, the two that had given him quite a scare from their appearance alone were at the helm now, next to the tall brunet with sapphire eyes.

“Ahoy, Nenrion!” A voice from above called, the two glancing up as a figure climbed down the rungs as quick as he could without entangling himself in the ropes before hitting the deck, running over to the taller raven with a pant. Nenrion’s eyes narrowed at the bespectacled boy who flinched under his gaze, lowering his head in response. “Have something to report, Haga? Best be good news.” The boy swallowed thickly as he nodded, explaining the course of the weather and their smooth sailing thus far with promise of no storms to get in their way as they continued on their way to the port town seen on their charts. “Good headwinds promise we’ll be there before the aforementioned week.” Haga finished and Nenrion nodded, taking the call with a grain of salt from the sea itself and sent the boy back into the crow’s nest. Yugi listened quietly though he was on the same boat, no pun intended, with Nenrion.

They had good winds, sure, but Yugi felt the headway would peter off soon. By his judgment, early next afternoon. But to tell Nenrion would likely make it hard for Haga if the look given upon his descent was enough to explain he had made bad calls before. So he wisely stayed silent, following the other as he moved over to a utility closet and opened it. “I’m sure there’s little to be done but to keep you busy for the moment until Atemu says otherwise, I will have you polishing some of the cannons.” Yugi nodded, rubbing his arm as Nenrion gathered what he needed, catching the cloth tossed to him as well as the bottle of polish. Once given the task, Yugi was off to work under the blistering sun, toiling away at polishing the cannons that have seen their wear from battles past.

Slender fingers ran over some of the deep grooves on the surface, wondering what these mighty weapons have seen in their time on the ship before shaking his head. Yugi couldn’t afford to be fascinated with weapons, he had to focus on getting off and making himself scarce once they reached the harbor town. Though the promised week may take longer if his judgment is correct on the state of the winds by tomorrow. That led to another concern in mind...where would he sleep once night falls? “Oh boy...this is getting harder by the minute...” he mumbled to himself as he continued his work. Yugi didn’t know how long he was at it but by the third cannon, he felt something drape over his head, causing him to jump in alarm before seeing it was an orange cloth. “You’re gonna sweat to the point of exhaustion if you don’t cover that pretty little head of yours~” Risa spoke lightly, Yugi taking the bandana from his head and smiled, thanking her as he went to wrap the light cloth over his forehead. Sweat was starting to drip into his eyes so he was grateful for the item.

Risa smiled in discreet triumph as she looked over the cannon. To put such delicate hands to work like this, what was Atemu thinking!? Well, he wasn’t watching the deck and Nenrion wasn’t around to berate her for talking to Yugi so only fair she decided to take matters into her own hands for the day while lacking scrutiny from the two trying to get in her way. Tapping Yugi’s shoulder before he went back to work, Risa took hold of his arm and offered to give him a break from polishing. “But...I still have more to do.” Yugi began but she tutted. Too much work and no play would make for a dull boy. And it isn’t like he was part of the crew so no need for him to slave away under the sun. “The cannons won’t go anywhere and Atemu won’t be bent out of shape if you leave them alone for an hour.” Risa added as she led him away much to the chagrin of Marik who saw her walking. She may not think she was under watch but she was.

Risa may have outfoxed Atemu to get her onto the crew but for a little conquest like this little lad they rescued, she would be outfoxed herself.

0

At the stern of the vessel, Risa and Yugi settle, watching the passing wakes stir as the ship lazily drifts along its course. Risa told Yugi her story already so she felt obligated to know of his own. Yugi was shy to speak of it, imagining that it would do more harm than good for any pirate aboard to know where he hailed from. But the woman persisted, promising that no one would know of his hometown through her. “Well...alright.” Yugi murmured and began to talk of Domino, of his life there and his reasoning for going out to sea. He didn’t delve into his childhood or the fact his father had been dead for a number of years, just that he was the inspiration to go out into the world and explore it for himself. “The seas are vast and beautiful but always hold a sense of danger under her sparkling surface.” Risa hummed and Yugi nodded, leaning against the banister.

“Yeah, you’re right about that.” A sigh left him, looking down into the deep blue of the sea below, unaware of Risa’s move until she was pressed up against him, bosom nestled at his back which had him freeze slightly. “They say tales speak of the sea as a woman for you must treat her like one. When treated nicely, she will be calm and tranquil, treat her wrong and she will show her wrath.” Risa purred, a hand drifting over his side and Yugi swallowed, throat going impossibly dry at the clearly intimate touch yet he couldn’t voice a protest to stop her. Risa smirked as she continued her vivacious touch. The lack of protest was a wonderful instance and gave her the incentive to continue on until she coerced the young male to a little niche spot where Risa could have her way with him.

If she staked her claim now, then this would be one treasure the captain can’t take from her. She would have the darling lad all to herself and even if he didn’t plan to stay, she would follow him to the ends of the earth. Was it selfish? Sure. Shallow? Absolutely. But Yugi was a treasure she felt was undeserving for the captain to hog and she was tired of the spoils. Risa will happily take hold of something untainted for herself and this was it. “All that time out at sea...you must’ve never been with a real woman...” Yugi felt himself begin to hyperventilate, alienated to a feminine touch like this. He never dated before, well, he’d be lying to say that fully but the last time he was with a girl, it was brief and they parted as likely mutuals. He never held a single steady relationship and to think of doing so with the ship’s...well...it just wasn’t in him to lead the poor girl astray.

But Risa seemed demanding of it, hand moving slowly from his hip and down towards the front of his pants but got no further when a sharp bark came from behind, startling both from their peaceful, to Risa, or mortifying, to Yugi, moment. “I’m sure my orders were just clothing and food, was it not, Risa?” The unamused baritone spoke, both whirling to face the captain as he glared at the two though most was focused on the girl with her hands still upon little Yugi. Risa huffed as she went to speak that Yugi shouldn’t tire himself with polishing cannons of all things. “He did just recover, captain, he shouldn’t be tasked to do something so strenuous.” Atemu hummed in thought as if pondering her request before nodding. “You’re absolutely correct...so you’ll finish the work in his stead.” With a tone of finality that overstepped Risa's incoherent sputtering, Atemu nodded for Yugi to follow him and he did so quickly without making it look urgent to the woman.

He felt bad sure but he couldn’t be more grateful to the captain for showing up when he did. The lack of ability to tell Risa no would’ve landed him in some serious hot water. “I’m sorry if I caused any trouble...” Yugi began but silenced himself when a hand raised. Atemu glanced back at the smaller male and smiled warmly, a sign that meant no harm done and a sign that tasking the poor lass to finish the cannons was a punishment for disobeying orders. Yugi didn’t think they would still hold even after having his meal but it was best not to argue with the captain if he wanted to keep himself living. “How was the meal, little one?” Atemu had questioned once they were at the railing of the ship closer to the bow. Yugi blinked before speaking that the meal was amazing.

That he couldn’t think to lie about. Kajiki was a wonderful chef and definitely had his hands full with keeping the crew well fed with the sea’s hearty bounty. Atemu smiled and nodded, happy for the praise. The two continued to gaze out at the sea though Yugi shifted at the presence of the captain beside him. This man was rumored to be a ruthless pirate, one to command the seas and storms as his own. He shouldn’t be so kind to him, shouldn’t be allowing him to shirk duties given and shove them onto someone else. Sure Risa was becoming a bit overbearing but Yugi’s kind heart felt bad that she was in that position to begin with. Atemu could see the concern in his eyes and frowned just marginally. Risa was surely becoming a thorn in his side for the things she wished to do with Yugi. She had her share of more than willing members of the crew to fool around with yet she decided to obsess over Yugi.

It pained him to think of the sure loss of such a darling find once they made it to port but if he had to respect one thing for the little lad, was to not get him tangled with Risa. “Yugi, are you a book reader?” Atemu spoke up and Yugi looked at the other. It was no secret that he enjoyed books but it made him curious of why the other brought it up. “If I may be so bold to ask, why do you wish to know? I love books, I even shipped some home when I was traveling.” Yugi answered and Atemu smirked as he waved for the small male to follow, leading him towards the captain’s cabin. Yugi was hesitant in following, knowing exactly where they were heading and didn’t think he was in the position to be wandering into the captain’s cabin but a short look from Atemu had his feet moving to follow after the other, watching the door open into the expansive room. The male was subjectively awed to the sight, stepping inside when the door was opened wider for him.

The room was decorated nicely, walls holding rather impressive memorabilia he never saw before. Against the wall was a comfortable bed while the adjacent wall held a woven hammock with pillows and a blanket nestled inside but what really caught his eye was the reason Atemu invited him into the space to begin with. Along the other wall was a bookshelf and that very bookshelf was filled nearly to the brim with books. Spines held titles he never heard of, some written in text illegible to his curious violet hues. “Are all these...yours?” Atemu nodded as he walked over to the shelf of books, speaking in admiration of his collection gained from the years he'd been at sea. Some were obviously pilfered from other ships but most were honestly bought while they restocked in towns and cities. Yugi was amazed at such a sizable collection and the mere thought of them being lost should the ship ever sink scared him.

Yugi stepped closer to the case before his eye caught a title that was too enticing to pass up and looked back to Atemu. The captain could see the begging request to see the book and waved for him to take it. Yugi smiled brighter than the sun and that smile alone stirred a feeling Atemu would once treat as foreign within his heart again. The captain gave a mild cough before telling that Yugi was welcome to see to any book in his library for the duration of their trip until they reached port and Yugi nodded, honored to have such an opportunity to explore the captain’s personal collection then thought of just where an applicable spot would be to read. “You have permission to use my cabin if you wish to read. Since the crew knows well to not enter without knocking aside from Nenrion as he shares this space with me, you will not be disturbed.” Atemu answered for him. “O-oh! Thank you so much, captain!” Yugi replied happily as he found himself a place on Atemu’s bed and opened the cover of the book to begin reading.

Atemu was silent to the reply, leaving quietly and when the door was close, a shuddering breath left him. Yugi had called him captain so readily, it was almost as if he was a part of his crew. But no...the other couldn’t be too hopeful to have such a beauty upon his ship. The time he had now was luck alone and while he had made his offer, the hope that Yugi would stay on board with them was but a fleeting dream. He had a home to return to, he wasn’t ousted by society or lost all of his family. He still had a life and one that shouldn’t be hindered nor ruined by becoming a pirate. A sigh left him before pulling himself from the door to walk about. It was a harsh and cruel reality but Atemu will do well to enjoy the time he had to spend with Yugi while he was on board the _Anubis Claw_.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi didn’t realize how late it had gotten, finding the light of the setting sun hitting the wall from the porthole and gasping. “Oh my gosh, I must’ve been reading for hours!” he uttered as he folded a small corner of the page he stopped on and went to place the book back onto the shelf. Kajiki likely had dinner ready by now so only fair he made his way into the galley to get his share before it was all gone but as Yugi reached the door, he realized this meant coming face to face with the entire crew in one place. He hardly talked to many aside from Risa, Atemu, Ishizu and Nenrion so far and couldn’t imagine how the rest would go. He only knew of Bakura and Marik by name and those two already rattled his nerves just thinking of what lied in wait in their minds when applied to him. “Well, the captain would be there...that should be enough to keep them in line. Or so I hope.” he mumbled, leaving the cabin and started for the galley.

The noise coming through the door told Yugi it was quite lively for dinner and braced himself for what was to come once he entered and pushed open the door. Everything came to a grinding halt as Yugi stepped inside. Violet eyes looked to all present before Kajiki greeted him warmly, inviting him to find a place to sit. “I have a delicious seafood risotto prepared! Come! Sit and eat with everyone!” Yugi nodded as Kajiki began to prepare a plate for him and Risa was the first to wave for him to come over and sit beside her. A glare from her had made the boy, Yugi remembered his name was Haga, scurry away like a roach with his plate and she lovingly patted the spot he once occupied. “Oh brother...” The white-haired male mused with wicked laughter in his tone as the sapphire eyed brunet rolled his eyes, taking a sip from the mug in his hands. Seeing there was really no other place to sit, Yugi’s feet began to carry him towards the spot beside Risa when a voice called his name and turned to see Atemu at a table clearly for himself, Nenrion there as well.

“Sit.” Atemu practically ordered which earned him a glare from Risa but Yugi took the offer, shuffling to the table and went to seat himself across from the two as Kajiki came over with his plate to set before the smaller male. The smell of the food was heavenly and Yugi was ready to dig in when Atemu stood. “Now then, it’s about time we formally introduce you all to our temporary guest. As you all have seen a couple days ago, we came across the wreckage of a cutter tossed about from the storm that we narrowly avoided casualties of our own. This young man was among that wreck and out of my rare kindness, rescued him from a watery grave. As I’m sure you remember, my even rarer instance of my kindness extended the offer that if he wishes not to join our crew that I will allow him to depart from our ship at the next town we reach upon restocking. As such, during his stay, you are to treat him as one of your own but also with respect. Should I hear you done wrong to him, expect your head to topple over the side of the ship and your sorry carcass dragged behind for the fish to eat.” Atemu spoke, gaining a slight shudder from Yugi but felt thankful for the precautionary threat.

A series of murmurs confirmed that fact before Atemu told them all to introduce themselves so that Yugi could familiarize himself with faces. They did so one by one, learning each of their roles among the ship. There was Seto Kaiba, the boatswain behind Nenrion and to his surprise, his and Atemu’s cousin, found in a different city entirely from the one Atemu and Nenrion hailed from. The two in question didn’t know of such relations but he had and while the sailing seas didn’t pose as much to the brunet, to provide a better living for his younger brothers, he chose to follow Atemu. The ship’s sailing master was the second brunet on the ship, Mahad. He did his job and did it well, an obligation he took to honor for the man that rescued him from a slave trade in another city where the thought of it was illegal but an underground ring that snuck under the radar to continue such practices. When found, he wasn’t paid for but instead was freed by the steely resolve and hardened edge of the blade Atemu carried. To repay him, he joined the crew willingly.

Mahad had sailed ships before so he wasn’t a stranger to it and his quick thinking had saved the crew from many a grisly fate from terrible storms and winds with promising navigational skills. Haga and Ryuzaki, two troublemakers from their own town, had stowed on board the ship on a dare with each other and were nearly executed for it if they didn’t show promise as cabin boys for Atemu. Both do their job well but did have a track record of making mistakes and it was their loyalty that kept them on board by the skin of their teeth. Yugi could believe such after the episode he witnessed between Haga and Nenrion earlier. Then the two that was of the greatest concern to him finally spoke. Marik and Bakura, both fugitives of their own volition. A history of theft and murder across a multitude of cities marked their names. They were ruthless as they were nasty, clearly people that he shouldn’t get along with but surprisingly, they had a gentler side. Not with them, Bakura made to speak up with a snicker.

“Our partners wait for us at home. Our little seaside shelter that we actually made a community out of. You’d like it, kiddo, if you stuck around long enough to see it.” Bakura spoke after a mouthful of risotto. Atemu shook his head, looking to Yugi as he told him of the two in question. Young men like him that were taken in by the pirate king. One, named Malik, was actually Ishizu’s little brother and the two were parted by terrible means that had her land on the ship as the primary surgeon. She had begged Atemu to search for him and thanks to Marik’s keen tracking skills, they had located the boy under fire from his abusive father, ugly wounds carved into his back as he was called a mistake and an insult to the family name. Marik didn’t take kindly towards such accusations and with his brand of retribution, the elder Ishtar ended a good number of leagues under the sea, Malik safely back at the base and properly loved by the last person Yugi would expect to be in love.

“He’s been taken care of well since and made friends with Bakura’s little rabbit.” Marik finished. Yugi nodded, pleasantly awed by the tale and had him curious of the other one spoken within the story, of Ryou whom he didn’t expect to actually meet...but he could be hopeful of a chance encounter somehow. Yugi fiddled with the spoon in hand as the rest finished their tales and introductions, the male now acquainted with others like Leon von Schroeder, brother of Siegfried von Schroeder, a merchant that was tasked in bringing in cargo secretly during his own trips and keeping them loaded on supplies under the nose of the naval officials and Fudo Yusei, a strapping young male orphaned young but made a living off the streets. He put those wiles to use for ship raids, sneaking aboard other ships and taking out the entire crew before bringing the ships home with their bounty of treasures and goods.

A dangerous character, Yugi will admit, but seeing him now made him seem almost incapable of it as he joked among others after he spoke his name and introduced himself formally. Most of the crew was rather friendly, much more than Yugi would expect after the stories he was told when he was younger. They were like family, kindred souls under the same flag with Atemu a clearly powerful leader to keep them all in line and able to function well towards any task given. Of course, he couldn’t ignore that they killed and pillaged as any pirate would but there was a code of honor among them that was respected by all. At least all but Risa he’d imagine. Would it truly be so bad to...no. Yugi couldn’t. He couldn’t dishonor his family for a single moment of bliss among the pirate king’s crew. But there was excitement about the idea of being part of a pirate crew, the most infamous even.

What to do, Yugi wondered as he started to eat when he noted Nenrion was giving him quite the stare. Best not to offend the delicious meal Kajiki made while sitting at the captain’s table. Dinner continued with its usual merriment and praise to another delicious meal before the crew slowly trickled out from the galley until it was only Atemu, Nenrion and Yugi there. Risa tried to coerce Yugi with her but a firm glare from Nenrion had her leaving with a harsh grumble. Yugi was finished with his plate and was about to stand to take his plate to Kajiki when Atemu raised a hand. “Stay put.” Yugi kept himself in place as Kajiki took the plate for him along with Atemu and Nenrion’s to wash while the two talked. Yugi fiddled with his hands as Atemu watched him calmly before bringing up the discussion that was on his mind earlier but didn’t think about it any further since.

The matter of rooming.

Ishizu had offered the infirmary room for Yugi to sleep in during the time he was on the ship but Atemu knew that wouldn’t be good for him. The room was reasonable, private and comfortable, sure, but there was still the underlying matter of Risa. Her desires were much too clear to ignore and for Yugi, the captain refused to let her claws sink into the young male under his care. After all, Atemu was equally selfish and for such a treasure, he aimed to claim it for himself. Well, he supposed not entirely for himself as scarlet eyes glanced over to Nenrion. “I’m sure you’ve been wondering where’d you sleep. The cabins would be too overwhelming for you even if I trust my crew to let you rest easy. The infirmary would be a nice quiet space but some folks wouldn’t give you a proper night’s rest with easy access.” Yugi shuddered at the thought, not wanting to imagine the thought of the violet-haired, green eyed woman sneaking in through a locked door as she was sure to have a key to the rooms. For emergencies was the reason and a likely excuse she would use to force herself into the space in the middle of the night.

“This does bode a problem and I was wondering myself of where I’ll be able to sleep. Guess if you have an extra hammock lying around, the deck would be—”

“You’ll be staying in the captain’s cabin.”

Yugi’s breath caught easily in his throat as he looked at Atemu incredulously. “I...beg your pardon?” Atemu grinned as he restated his words. Yugi would be staying in the captain’s cabin. So his ears weren’t filled with cotton again. “W-well then, my offer still stands if you happen to have an extra hammock...” Yugi began but by the gleam in the captain’s eyes, there would be no need for a hammock. Oh dear...

Yugi was going to be in for one hell of a first night.

0

With the winds guiding her gently on course and Kaiba taking over the helm for the night sailing, everyone on the ship had settled in for bed. All but one Motou Yugi. Locked now within the captain’s cabin, he was in a state of disillusioned wonder as Atemu puttered around the room. A thin linen shirt and simple cotton pants was his choice of nightwear, Nenrion who was already nestled in his hammock wearing a fair bit less. A book was held in slender fingers as the other read by the candlelight over his hammock while arrangements for Yugi to sleep were made by the captain himself. This day had been one extreme to another. First, finding out he landed on the _Anubis Claw_ to sharing a bed with the captain. Yugi was either extremely lucky or extremely unlucky. It was hard to gather at this point and to think, this is his arrangement for the full week if not longer without proper headwinds.

“Alright, little one, get in.” The voice shocked him from his thoughts, looking into the scarlet eyes watching him before the head nodded towards the bed. Yugi was sorely ready to agree to the infirmary and the risk of Risa trying to climb into his bed. He didn’t move and Atemu chuckled in amusement as he reached out, taking the hand in his own to pull him close. Almost flush up against his body which brought a mild dusting of red to cross his cheeks. That wasn’t a reaction Yugi expected out of himself. “Come now, I think I’ve proven well enough I won’t bite...at least not hard as far as my conquests say about me.” This had the mildest squeak to leave Yugi as he was led into bed with a sweep, the smaller male landing on the plush surface which prompted him to scoot close to the headboard as the other chuckled again. “I kid, I kid...well more to the conquests. I haven’t bedded a decent person in years cause I haven’t found one suiting...the biting part is very much valid though.” By the gods, the captain was the teasing type.

Such a flirt you are, was the words to come from the other in the hammock, Atemu snickering now as he took place in the bed as well, settling down to rest with a whispered good night to the male beside him. It took some time before Yugi felt relaxed enough to finally lay in bed properly, though he made sure there was enough space between himself and the captain to see fitful sleep and not disturb the other man should he toss and turn during the night. The shuffling of fabric alerted Yugi to Nenrion getting out from the hammock, a light extinguishing and bringing the cabin into partial darkness. As he moved towards the bed, Yugi forced his eyes closed in hopes to feign sleep as the quartermaster stepped towards the oil lamp. He paused by his side of the bed, Yugi feeling a bead of sweat drip down along his neck from nervousness and it was then he felt a slight dip on the bed.

It wasn’t the other sitting down but just resting his weight on a hand. “I hope you know it someday how much we’d miss one with such wit and energy in such luminous eyes.” Nenrion whispered softly towards him and Yugi forced down the gasp that wanted to escape and out him for being awake long enough to hear such kind words, the oil lamp dimming before going out and footsteps carrying the quartermaster back to his hammock as he settled down for slumber. It was only the first day they were formally introduced...why did the two seem to feel so close when they don’t even know if Yugi will stay with them as part of the crew. Of course, the thought in mind now began to stir pain in his heart.

He was going to do the right thing...right?

0

The next morning was a din of energy, the boisterous sound of Atemu giving orders on deck waking Yugi from the best sleep he had in a while, that is to say he was unconscious after a heavy storm so that alone defeated the purpose of what constitutes as “good sleep”. Rubbing his eyes, the male came to realize that he had overslept and was likely to have a task waiting for him. Jumping from the tangle of light blankets around him, Yugi was on the move to find some clothes, knowing full well an actual wardrobe probably didn’t exist unless he was given hand me downs from the captain himself as the only real person to match him closest in height. Leon, Haga and Ryuzaki were a close second but didn’t want to chance it. It was then his eye came across the small side table beside the bed, seeing a bottle sitting there along with a note.

Curiosity filled his mind as he moved to the table, picking up the bottle to get to the note underneath, seeing the elegant scrawl of a practiced hand written on the parchment. It was addressed to him that he had no need to rush to prepare for the day and that the bottle contained a little medicine to help ease any lingering aches and pains. It was supposed to have been brought to him yesterday but once again, Risa had slacked on her duties so Ishizu stepped in to prepare it for him and have him feeling a little closer to one hundred percent compared to yesterday. Yugi smiled at the thoughtfulness even if it was wasted on him and sat down to take the medicine which was surprisingly not a bitter mixture as he was expecting it to be. It went down easily and left a tingling warmth that eased some hidden tension and had to give credit in Ishizu’s medical knowledge.

Hearing the thumps of moving feet had him curious and stood to move to the door, opening it slightly to peer out and see what was happening. The hustle and bustle was prominent but rather uniform, as if each member knew what to do and when to do it without running into each other. Mahad was at the helm again with Ryuzaki beside him. Haga was in his place in the crow’s nest while Bakura and Marik were readying themselves with fishing nets. Guess this was the breakfast rush for the crew. He looked around for Atemu and spotted him hanging from the rungs of some rigging, looking out to sea while seamlessly shouting orders with ease. Seto was below him with his gaze out to sea as well but there was no sign of Nenrion. He thought to step out until the matter of clothing came back to mind. Yugi sighed, returning back to the room but the sight of the open door didn’t miss the scarlet, eagle-eyed gaze of the captain.

“Yugi! The chest at the foot of the bed has things for you to wear! Wash up and come out here!” That was a definite order and Yugi nodded, quickly stepping back inside to find the chest in question laying at the foot of the bed. Moving to pull out something suitable that he could work in, he was at the basin and fresh water waited for him to clean his face with a soft towel hanging from a hook on the wall. Splashing some of the lukewarm water over his face, Yugi grasped the towel to dry off and made sure he was presentable before finding some boots to fit over his feet and was out the door. Atemu hadn’t turned to face him until he was by his side and a smile met amethyst eyes before turning out back to sea. “You’re in for a treat.” Was all he spoke and it had Yugi wondering what he meant when he heard splashing water below and turned his gaze down.

A school of fish were racing towards the net held by Bakura and Marik, both grinning with a nod from Marik to tell him to keep watching the water. He did and to his amazement, the dart of raven hair to cut through the sea was the sight Yugi saw as Nenrion herded the fish into the net, spearhead clenched in hand as he moved like he was born for the ocean. He was swift, a real shadow of the seas as the fish were netted and dragged up by the two. “That’s some haul but I know Nenrion is gonna want to show off!” Bakura spoke with a knowing grin to Marik as the two tied the net closed to keep the fish from escaping. Yugi looked at them, intrigued by their words before Atemu whispered for him to keep watching and watch he did. Nenrion had surfaced, crimson hues scanning the waters as if locating something, spearhead lax in his hand. Then, something gleaned under the surface and Nenrion was off to chase after it.

Yugi almost couldn’t track the inhuman movements of the other but when he did, eyes widened at the image of angling before him. The coil of his arm as it drew back the spear it held before it shot forward like a silver dart and impaled the fish that caught his eye, rope slacking as the fish in question had jumped for the surface. Yugi gasped in awe as a massive striped marlin was the target of Nenrion’s spear. Kajiki was already at the railing, hooting and hollering at the catch. “Reel it in, Nenrion!” The cook called and Nenrion surfaced himself, gripping the line that was attached to the spear and began to drag the flailing marlin towards the ship where a ladder waited for the other to climb back up with his catch. This would become a hearty meal for dinner, Kajiki spoke eagerly, already contemplating a menu for the marlin as Nenrion reached the ladder and started to climb up. Yugi couldn’t help himself, applauding such a show which had Atemu smirking proudly, swinging off the rigging and landed back on deck. “Impressed?”

Yugi looked over, seeing that he was the one addressed as it was a no brainer that the rest of the crew have seen Nenrion perform fishing like this many times before. “Very impressed. It’s like poetry in motion...does he do this often?” Yugi whispered, the quartermaster swinging over the railing and brought the catch with him, the marlin having lost all its fight with the loss of blood from the spear embedded in its side. Atemu nodded, waving for Yugi to follow as he spoke of choice grounds for fishing and those same grounds is where Nenrion excels. Like a predator of the sea, the quartermaster seeks out a good game fish in the surrounding waters alongside the sizable haul that is netted. “It’s something he enjoys along with diving for clams, mussels and even pearls. He adheres well towards his role when it comes to food supply when we’re too far out to dock and things to keep begin to find itself low.” To hear of such pastimes broken every image he had of pirates and once left alone to Atemu ordering some of the crew to handle the gutting and cleaning of the fish with Kajiki, Yugi wandered away.

Everything he had learned and witnessed even if it’s been only two days physically awake with the crew had fascinated him. Sure, he hadn’t seen the true dark side of their work as pirates but for what he has been there for, it was homely. The crew was happy under Atemu’s rule and found no faults in his leadership. He was a devious, likely cruel man but under that exterior was a passionate one, one that was easy-going with a pastime of reading. He cared for his people and even had a home away from the ship that Yugi so desperately wanted to see for himself. But...to live under his flag still bore a seed of regret to even think of such a thought. “You seem to have a lot on your mind.” A voice spoke up and he quickly turned to see Yusei there. Moving over to Yugi’s side, he leaned against the railing but said nothing else, allowing Yugi to take the floor to speak. Yugi looked out to the sea and began to speak his thoughts to the other male.

For someone told to be ruthless and cruel among the seas, he was much too kind to him. He was but a temporary guest yet he was treated as one of them. “And...for being here for only two days...awake...it hurts. I have family waiting for me back home yet temptation is sought to join you and sail under your flag. I will disgrace them if I do...” Yugi finished. Yusei was still quiet before he finally spoke again. Would you really? Yugi looked towards him in wonder and Yusei began his own tale. Of how he lost everything to a giant fire and his father had begged for him to continue living with his dying breath beside his mother. But Yusei couldn’t imagine doing so after such a loss. He snuck aboard a ship that had a cruel admiral and once found out, he was worked ragged to a point that he’d wished for death. Yugi gasped in horror at such treatment which gained a small smile out of Yusei as he continued.

Aboard that same ship is where he met his brother in arms turned lover, making the smaller male blush. “Jack took a lot for me and I have been grateful to him since. He gave me the hope to continue living and eventually, together we took down the admiral ourselves and commandeered the ship. Then we crossed paths with the _Anubis Claw_ and were completely destroyed. Atemu commended our fight and took us on as Jack had been wounded and I refused to leave him behind. He promised me he’d be taken care of and stayed true to his words. Sadly, that meant turning my back on the crew under the admiral but I eventually learned they were disloyal and were waiting for a chance to take Jack and I out. They would’ve used that fight as their chance with Jack unable to protect me.” Yusei finished before looking at Yugi.

“My father may not want to see me become a pirate but he wouldn’t care for the title if it meant I had a life worth living. The adventure, the stories and knowing Jack is alive and well back at the island thanks to Atemu’s help is what makes me happy even if I don’t look like it most of the time.” A hand came to rest on the unruly mop of hair, Yugi told that he wasn’t being asked to join on his word alone but to think and reflect on what makes him happy. As long as he had that going for him, a title should mean nothing to family as long as he could sail with a smile on his face. Yugi was silent as Yusei left him alone and pondered the other’s words quietly. There were valid points made and to live the life with excitement and adventure on such a rare pirate ship would be a well of stories to tell. But to tell his mother and grandfather of such a thing would be better done in person. Did he dare to...

His head rose up quickly, the hairs on the back of his neck tingling as he moved from the railing and ran for the front of the ship. Risa had jumped as Yugi ran past, having been foiled in getting close to him when Yusei appeared, knowing that for all the silence the male tends to be, his lips were as loose as Marik and Bakura when it came to telling their dear captain of her immodest ways towards the new fare. She had to bide her time and wait for him to be alone and just when she thought she had the chance, Yugi had fled her claws. And not even a passing glance! What had him so urgent, Risa pondered and decided to follow, seeing him move to Seto and had to pause in her pursuit.

A curse it had to be that Yugi refused to be alone long enough for her. “Seto! I must implore we change course soon!” Yugi gasped and the brunet looked down to him in skepticism, drawing the eye of the captain. Why should they, he questioned coolly, an edge in his tone that was met with one in Yugi’s. The male told him that they were heading right into a storm, not as destructive as the one that took his cutter but still powerful all the same. “We will lose the headwinds by the early afternoon and by my estimate, the storm won’t be far behind. If we can go a few paces west, we can avoid the brunt of it and still be on course if not a day behind schedule.” He explained. Seto still held a questionable look to his words but that was changed as Atemu stepped forward to ask if he spoke the truth of such. Yugi looked at him and nodded. “I know it’s unbelievable but I always been praised for my good sense of judgment when out at sea. I used that judgment to do much of my sailing and was only foiled by the storm that wrecked my vessel for it had been bigger than I assumed and came upon me faster.” Atemu rubbed his chin, highly intrigued by this knowledge.

I will trust in your judgment those scarlet eyes read before he called to Mahad to turn hard to port to get them on course to avoid the coming storm. “Guide them.” Atemu spoke to Yugi before he turned to command the rest of the crew. Yugi nodded quickly as he went to stand beside Mahad, Ryuzaki watching him curiously before asking just how he knew of those things so readily. He expected him to be wrong as misjudging anything that could bring harm to the crew was an immediate discharge into a watery grave. For Atemu to believe Yugi spoke truth was even more alarming but that coincided as Haga often tended to be wrong of his own reads on weather. This often gained some ire from their captain should his guidance and weather prediction be off. Yugi rubbed his arm and told him he expected it was a talent passed down from his father, that whom he lost to the sea unknowingly. “But that doesn’t matter, as long as we don’t hit the center of that storm, then I would feel grateful that I’m able to repay the captain’s kindness for bringing me on instead of leaving me to die.” Yugi whispered and Ryuzaki couldn’t help but nod. Sure the captain’s trust in Yugi was quite unsound for such a short amount of time since he awoken but even for a dim mind like his, he knew what he saw in their captain’s eyes.

Trust, acceptance but the most surprising, admiration and love.

Yugi may not have realized it yet but for anyone who had been on the crew long enough would know that Atemu’s behavior towards Yugi is a complete 180 to a new and possible crewmember. Even if Yugi decides that this isn’t the life for him, he won’t be forgotten by the captain or the quartermaster. The crew busied themselves while Yugi led the navigation to avoid the worst of the storm but while all this was going, a plan began to brew inside an avaricious mind. The idea of sabotaging their course was despicable but it was necessary to put the plan into further action. They needed the storm to make an accident and if lucky, the accident will bear the cruelest fruit. So with a hurried skip in their step after enough time passed sailing for the west, they went to Ryuzaki first, speaking that the quartermaster told them they were far out enough to continue course for the harbor town. The male gave them a look before shrugging as he turned next to Yugi to relay the message. He too was suspicious, looking out ahead to see if he could trace any sign of the storm’s edge but seeing nothing, decided to trust their word and nodded for Mahad who straightened up the wheel to continue on course.

With a smile that their word was trusted, next was to tell Yugi he could rest down below deck. “Sure you’re growing tired of all this hustle and bustle that we’re used to. The captain would want you to rest since you did us a service in guiding us out from the coming storm.” Yugi rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed by the praise but nodded. Guess he could take a break now that things were set for smooth sailing from there. “But I won’t trouble myself with the infirmary...Atemu won’t mind me in the captain’s cabin. Just knock when lunch is ready, Risa.” Yugi spoke as he started for the cabin and the woman smirked. “Oh, I will, darling. Don’t you worry~” she whispers though the edge in her tone promised little. When he entered the room, the bed looked inviting and didn’t think he’d be so tired after getting up. A little nap won’t hurt, Yugi thought as he removed his boots and climbed into Atemu’s bed, snuggling up to the soft pillows and drifted into a restful slumber.

Sadly, the poor lad wouldn’t know what would await him when he wakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Shouts drew Yugi from his slumber and it was but a short moment later that a fierce rock of the ship nearly had him tumble from the bed. How long was he...

Eyes snapped open as he drew himself onto his knees to the porthole window, seeing the air drenched by heavy rain with accompanying thunder and lightning but that isn’t what Yugi feared. It was the fact that they were in the worst of it when he tried to guide them away. Did they not get as far as Nenrion expected? Things must be a mess on the deck and hurried out of bed to get into his boots and help. Yugi didn’t want the _Anubis Claw_ to sink like his cutter did. There were too many lives on board that don’t deserve to be taken by the sea, lives that had a home to return to with lovers that waited for them. Rather, there was one life he didn’t want to see taken. Yugi didn’t know how or why his heart stuttered at the idea of Atemu, of his regal gaze, superior stance and mysterious aura only shared by one other on board but this much was clear, he fell in love with the pirate king. Yugi should be ashamed by this, not for the fact he was in love but how quickly he’d fallen for him.

The petite male knew he wouldn’t stay with the crew, he was but a temporary chore boy even if he didn’t actually do many chores to be called one. But to fall for the captain of a pirate ship was the stuff found in novels written for desperate fishermen’s wives. Wives that wished to be whisked off by a handsome captain from their seafaring husbands who were gone too many days at a time. But that’s all it was to Yugi, a dream, a fantasy, one that he can’t imagine to actually live much less have such affections reciprocated. Even for all his gentleness to him, he was still a hardened captain of the sea. To love would be painting a target on his back in the form of Yugi. Any number of things could happen to him; could be killed by a jealous pirate captain, could be tossed overboard, used for ransom by an enemy or officials wanting to cash in on the sizable bounty on his head or to execute him publicly. Yugi couldn’t put that risk upon Atemu thus he had to keep these emotions locked away tight. Get to the harbor town and part ways with the few memories he would keep.

Bursting out from the doors, Yusei was the first to catch sight of him and called for him to get back inside but Yugi stubbornly shook his head. If he were going to prove his meager worth for his short stay, he’d help in any way he could. He began with using his talents to guide them through to be where they are now was either an error on his part [hardly believable] or the storm turned out bigger than he estimated again. Yugi will end it by guiding them safely through and protecting them. A spear had embedded itself deep into the deck, making him jump but soon realized the reason for it was the ropes attached to it, one tied to the massive mast and a free one to be settled around his waist as a lifeline should the spear break free of the dampened wood. Looking around, he caught the crimson gaze of the quartermaster who nodded for him to assist Leon and Ryuzaki with the loose items.

“If you’re going to help, don’t slack and for the love of Neptune’s wrath, do not lose your footing!” Nenrion called over the thunderous crack of sound, lightning cutting through the sky. Yugi nodded, joining Leon to carry some of the crated items down below. Busy as each of the crew done their job, including Atemu, one would never suspect one to be so sneaky and crafty. Tracing the line that led to the captain, a knife so sharp and shiny had glinted faintly in the lightning to flash above. A wave, simple and small for now, had crashed at the side of the ship, rocking it fiercely to the left, causing many to cling to something solid to keep their footing and it was then the knife had made its move. A pale hand gripped tight onto the line, digging into the coarse fibers and sawed through halfway before letting it go slack. After all, if it jerked against Atemu, he’d turned to see what was wrong.

The brains behind the operation couldn’t risk being found out so quickly. Loose items gone and cannons the main focus, the able worked together to hitch down the heavy weaponry. Yugi worked quickly alongside Yusei, Bakura and Atemu holding cannon after cannon down until the largest of waves cracked against the hull. “Shit! These waves are getting worse by the second! One is gonna come over us eventually!” Marik cursed, Atemu nodding and told the other four working on the cannon beside them to hurry it up so they could get down below. But once more, with focus unaware towards the lines wrapped at the mast, the figure stepped up to continue their wicked plan. A hand grasping Atemu’s half cut line, they worked quickly to saw through the rest, letting the rope plop to the deck soundlessly and grinned a mean grin.

The deed done, now it was time to ditch the knife and play innocent for once the captain was gone from the ship, there would be no chance of rescue from the turbulent seas and storm. A splash in the water as the knife sank and things proceeded like nothing happened til it did in the form of a huge wave that overtook the galleon ship. The harsh, chilling seawater bit into their flesh with icy drops, some of the crew clinging to the nearest surface they could but for Atemu, he wasn’t so lucky. Tawny fingers had gripped onto the cannon they were working on but the surface was too slippery from rain to grasp it well as he should have. So when his fingers slipped and he slid across the deck, Yugi cried out to him. “I’m fine! I’m fin—” Was the last they heard before Atemu tumbled over the side as the ship took a massive dip to one side from the following wave, costing the captain his balance.

Now all thought he would be safe, that with a line secured to the mast he’d just hang over the side like bait on a fishing line but to their horror and Ishizu’s alarmed shout, the whip of his line was seen as it flew over the side of the ship to follow the captain into the raging tides. A well of emotion took over the smaller male as the line disappeared over the edge, hurried shouts and stomping feet muted as the crew snapped into gear to save their fallen captain. Mahad grasped the wheel hard to keep the ship from sailing too far from the point, Bakura, Yusei and Marik trying to work themselves out their lines to dive overboard. Nenrion shouted orders as he moved towards the side where Atemu fell, looking over the edge and saw nothing in the dark water. He sunk too far was the cry that woke Yugi from his frightened daze. No...he couldn’t be lost. Not like this. The weight of it all bore heavily on the lad and knew that he had to do something.

He had been right about the storm and he was sure that he was leading them out of the fiercer part of it. But they were there now and Atemu had fallen overboard. They couldn’t lose him...Yugi couldn’t lose him. Small fingers unraveled the rope around his hip with ease, charging for the railing with purpose despite Risa calling to him to not do it. He refused to listen as his heart pounded in his chest. With fear, with love, with determination. Dodging around Nenrion who tried to grab him, Yugi slammed his hands upon the railing and sailed over it, hearing his name shouted out by Risa and Nenrion alike before cold washed over his form and nearly took his breath from him. Salt stung his eyes and water weighed down his clothes but he gazed through the darkened expanse, hoping to see the captain.

Lightning flashed and with it, violet caught sight of the man that was sinking fast, body limp from the collision to the surface at an awkward angle. Kicking his feet into gear, Yugi swam for the body, limbs stiff and body freezing but he dare not stop. If he slowed or gave up, Atemu would be taken to the watery grave of Davy Jones. He had so much to live for, a crew that loved and adored him. This was his fault and must pay for his misjudgment. Yugi was a fool to think himself worthy of a place among them. He wasn’t worthy of their patience or their time. He had put them in danger even if rumors told that Atemu could command the storms and seas but this storm...this sea...it will take him away because of his folly. A life for a life was the mantra to go through Yugi’s head, pushing himself harder to reach the other before a hand reached. He missed once but quickly shot for him again, catching the captain’s arm and bringing him close. Yugi apologized silently, looking towards the surface and kicked himself and the limp body upward, lungs straining with the lack of air but refused to inhale. He had to get to the surface, get Atemu out of the water and back onto the deck. Get him back to his crew...

A gasp emerged from the lad as he breached the surface, hearing a cry from Risa again from above. “Shut up and give me the damn ladder!” Nenrion snapped, the rope ladder handed to him and he was off the side of the ship with the ladder looped around his arm, diving into the water close to the two. Yugi coughed as he tried to keep himself and Atemu afloat before feeling an arm encircle around his waist, pulling him to a strong chest. “I got you now. You’re terribly foolish to do this...but you saved my brother...” whispered Nenrion as he moved back to the ship and gripped onto the ladder. From above, Seto was next to bark orders, taking the ladder in hand along with Yusei, Leon, Ryuzaki and Kajiki and they started to haul the three back on board. Once close enough, Seto reached to grab Atemu from Yugi’s hold to bring him over before Nenrion followed with Yugi tucked under his arm but the sight to meet his eye made his wriggle from the other’s grasp.

“No, no, no...” he begged to the limp form laid out on the deck, swatting Seto from the body as he rested an ear over his chest. No breathing. Yugi swallowed before he pushed away his hesitation and started to give the other CPR. Two breaths then chest compressions...two breaths then chest compressions. The crew watched in silence as Yugi tried desperately to resuscitate their captain, thunder crashing and lightning crackling as the boat rocked, waves crashing against the hull but nothing rose onto the deck again that could lead them right back into the situation that was before them. “Please Atemu...please...” Yugi begged, compressing his chest again and halfway into his count, the other jerked under his hands, causing Yugi to stumble back as the other rolled onto his side, heaving up water.

“Get them to the infirmary now!” Ishizu ordered as she untied the rope from her waist and moved for the door, Nenrion bringing Atemu onto his feet once he was shown to breathe properly while Leon helped Yugi. Risa was close behind though a dark look crossed her face the moment her back was facing the rest, the sound of Seto wrangling the rest of the crew to keep things in order while both the captain and quartermaster were down.

0

Once more he was in bed from being caught out at sea. Yugi sighed as he laid under the heavy blanket devoid of clothing, Risa checking up on him while Ishizu had her full attention on the captain. She fussed and told him that he shouldn’t have risked himself as he had. What if you didn’t come back up, she nearly wailed, checking his temperature and making sure he was comfortable. Out of exasperation, Yugi told her he’d be fine as Nenrion told her to silence herself. “I’m trying to fuckin’ sleep.” he grumbled, making the male frown, looking over to the bed where Nenrion rested. He wasn’t in bad shape but being in the water plus the rain with hauling crates and tying down equipment made it an order to rest after fishing them out of the sea. The quartermaster had to be mad at Yugi now and it broke his little heart as he was reminded of the soft whispers Nenrion spoke to him the night before.

By the gods he really did it now and he wasn’t even on board conscious for three days. A sob wanted to tear from his throat but Yugi stayed quiet, Ishizu finally shooing Risa from the room so they could get some rest. The storm had calmed for the hour that Ishizu was at work in making sure Atemu was comfortable and properly breathing, wood creaking to the sounds of smooth sailing and light winds gusting them towards the island they were aiming for. Another three days, give or take by Yugi’s estimate but what did it matter. Rolling onto his side, he watched Atemu with saddened eyes, unable to take the pallor of his tawny skin, the shivers to course his lithe, hardened form, scarlet eyes closed with lingering pain. It hurt...truly it did to know his presence had caused such disarray. Yugi had but one job as long as he rode on the _Anubis Claw_. To pull his weight until they landed.

He had, but in the worst ways. His father would be ashamed of what he’d done, even for pirates. They were still seafaring men and women and took pride to sail the seas without fail. And here was he, a little sailing lad who failed to predict the power of storms and lost everything. Tears pricked the corners of his vision and covered his eyes with his hands. If he was to be forgiven for his err, to not be thrown off after practically dishonoring the kindness of the pirate king, Yugi will be sure to leave the ship and never turn back. He owes that much to Atemu for the trouble he caused.

Outside, there were whispers afloat. The unnamed members of the crew spoke ill of Yugi, a curse among them for trampling on the mercy of their captain. A sea witch, they called him, to bring bad luck to any vessel he boarded. It was a mistake to bring him on, one hissed. Another agreed but all went quiet as Yusei stepped forward. Bite your tongue, he growled at them and they were quick to scurry away, nearly bumping into Risa who was a well of frothing anger. For Yugi to risk himself for their pathetic captain almost ran her plan to pieces.

Yugi wasn’t supposed to save him! Atemu was supposed to sink and never be found! And if luck would have it, his precious quartermaster would’ve followed and neither surfaced! She stomped and seethed, bit her lip and grit her teeth. “It’s not fair!” she howled at the stern of the ship. “I had this all planned! The course to put us into the storm, the cut line, the chance of the captain going overboard! But my little darling had to put himself at risk for that asshole! Argh!!” Her tirade didn’t go unheard as Yusei had heard everything.

So Yugi wasn’t the one to deliberately put them on course into the storm. His guidance was true but Risa had led them into the storm by assuring that they were out of range with a lie. A lie that could only be believed if Risa spoke that the captain or quartermaster issued the order to go back on course. Their word was law and even if Yugi was tasked to lead them, even for one not of the crew, he would obey Atemu or Nenrion’s word as it was Atemu’s ship to command and Nenrion’s order to follow should Atemu not be available. The boy was innocent but the act had stained his image.

This must be fixed immediately. Yusei moved around the other side to sneak up behind Risa, the woman now mumbling to herself that even if her plan had been foiled, the captain was still out of commission and the quartermaster wouldn’t be a bother. She’ll have her way with Yugi the moment he was given the ok to leave the infirmary. The opportunity was still perfect and she will have his bed yet. Composed, she was about to leave when her arm was grasped in a hard grip, pulled behind her back and held there leading to a searing pain to shoot up the limb.

“What are you—!!”

“You planned to kill the captain, didn’t you?” The cold edge in Yusei’s voice made her freeze and quickly tried to dress up an excuse when her arm was forced further back. Any more and she was sure it would’ve popped from its socket. Angered, which allowed her sour, prickly side to show, Risa confessed her jealous notion to deal with Atemu. He was in the way, she growled, in the way of such a fair and pretty treasure scooped from the sea. She desired Yugi, practically lusted for him but at every turn, Atemu was there and if not he, then Nenrion by order.

“He too gazes upon Yugi with lust but he already has everything! Money, power and a loyal ship and crew! What’s one fair lad to him when he is sure to not stay!? I deserve a radiant gem like Yugi as a gift from all you unwashed neanderthals!!” Risa snapped, yelping when she was shoved into the wall. “Treason is what you gain for your selfish desires. If Yugi did not look upon you with the same lusts, then you have no right nor position to force him into your bed. And to try and kill our captain, he whom you’ve tricked yet allowed you to sail with us, you have no shame nor dignity.” Yusei growled before taking both her arms and led her out onto the deck, catching sight of those that remained there in the lightened rain.

Seto gave a hard glare with question in his eyes and Yusei told him everything. Loud and clear for all to hear and those truly loyal to Atemu gasped in disgust. Harlot, betrayer, maneater, Risa was called, and she bristled under their stares. She tried hard to wrench herself from Yusei’s grasp but he held fast, leaving her to the mercy of Seto as he stepped forward. “So to bed a single lad, you put the captain’s life at risk. He took you in, let you live among us, let you fuck around with those that needed one to warm their beds without a second glance and **THIS** is how you repay him?!” Risa said nothing and the chilling sapphire narrowed to her silence.

Atemu would hear of this indeed once he awakens and Yugi will see to a full pardon and apology from those that said ill of him. It was clear now that he was not at fault for anything that happened and was just a victim of a jealous fury drenched with lust for his body. Down to the brig, Seto ordered and it was then that Risa screamed and wailed, demanding to be released, but for her crimes, she would not see the light of day any time soon.

Atemu would deal with her accordingly once he was able to get back on his feet.

0

Two days later sought the captain’s wakefulness and he looked around with dreary eyes. What happened was the question on his tongue but felt like cotton was stuffed into his mouth with how dry it was. Turning on his side, he saw Yugi in bed as well but his back was turned from him. Seeing the boy made him worry that something happened as the memory came back to him. The storm, the wave...and the view of the deck leaving his sight before black met his vision upon hitting the cold waters below. Could he...? Atemu had so many questions but no voice to speak them, turning his head now as the door opened and Nenrion stepped in with a pitcher of water and a glass. “I expected you to be awake.” he murmured, walking towards Atemu’s bed, pouring the refreshing liquid into the glass to hand to him. Atemu took it gratefully, taking a slow draught to wet his tongue.

“What...happened?” His voice cracked painfully and to Atemu, it was so unbecoming. Nenrion set the pitcher on the table, waking Yugi from slumber but hearing the voices had him still under the sheets. Atemu was awake. He would get the full story of what happened and his fate would be sealed for his mistakes. Yugi tried hard to keep his emotions silent as the two spoke in hushed tones and nearly jumped with the roar of anger to come from Atemu. “She planned **_what?!_** ” The captain snarled, ready to swing himself out of bed but Nenrion forced him down. “Risa has been apprehended for her crimes and will see punishment at your hand once you are capable of standing on your own two feet. You just woke and flying off the handle now will bode nothing towards your recovery.” Atemu huffed before sitting back, looking towards Yugi once more.

An innocent victim to a ploy by the very woman that sought his bed. And he had come to his rescue without preamble. A truly righteous lad who knew nothing of what caused his accident. Was he awake? Could he hear them? Atemu must know. “Yugi?” he called but the boy made no movement. This pulled a frown across his face before looking at Nenrion. “Yugi is to be given full pardon for this incident. This was no fault of his own and I’m sure with Risa’s meddling, he thinks he is the cause of this. I trust that he would have guided us from the storm and gave us safety. We allowed ourselves to believe a wretched siren over an angel from the sea and nearly suffered for it.” A hand slowly came to rest over his chest, feeling the phantom pressure of frantic compressions to bring life back into him.

“And for my life, he is made honorary even if he doesn’t join us. I will reward him personally. I will assume you to do the same, Nenrion?” The quartermaster nodded, moving from the bedside and to Yugi’s. Yugi’s breath froze as the presence of the other was by his bedside. No one made a move or sound before Nenrion lowered his head to his ear. “I can tell you are awake, little one. Show me your face.” Yugi whimpered and shook his head, remembering how angry Nenrion was after the whole situation was over with. He couldn’t bear the thought of angering him again. Come now, the other soothed with a gentle tenor, moving a hand to rest on Yugi’s shoulder but felt the small lad flinch. Was he afraid of punishment? Surely he knew he had nothing to worry about.

“Little one, please...did you hear nothing of what we spoke of? You weren’t at fault here. Your guidance was as true as the winds themselves. You were nearly framed for a selfish act of jealousy that could’ve cost you your life as much as Atemu’s.” Nenrion whispered, fingers kneading gently at his shoulder until the lad finally turned and the sight to befall crimson eyes was gut-wrenching. Tear tracks made home down soft cheeks, clearly the result of his guilt when the accident was left unknown to all, leaving Yugi feeling he was at fault for bad judgment. This certainly won’t do as Nenrion nudged the smaller male to sit up, gaining a small protest as Yugi kept his gaze from Nenrion’s. You were a brave one, he began, petting the unruly tresses mucked with salt from the sea water. He sang praise to him, that his quick thinking saved his sibling’s life.

“Your rescue has gained respect and for the naysayers that still want to think ill of you will see the end of my spear. Your name shall not be sullied by lies on this ship for as long as we sail her over the open seas.” Nenrion finished, a hand coming to rest on his cheek now and the dam finally withered away. Yugi tried to hide it, oh how he tried. But the kind words to come so sweet had a flood of fresh tears course down ivory cheeks. Even when told he had done nothing wrong, Yugi blubbered apologies, for bringing misfortune onto the ship with his presence. He just wanted to sail and see the sights like his father did. “It’s my fault things got out of hand, there’s no saying this any other way. Risa she...she wouldn’t be like this if it weren’t for me...Atemu wouldn’t be in this position if he never gazed upon me. I’m nothing special, I’m nothing worth your affection and respect...I’m—” His words were silenced, eyes wide as firm lips pressed upon his own. So warm and sweet were Nenrion’s lips and Yugi felt dizzy to the sensations that sparked from the simple touch.

A fire lit his soul as their bodies molded together, fitting perfectly as if destiny said they were made for each other though Yugi didn’t expect that Nenrion felt this way for him. Yugi had thought Nenrion’s affections to be brotherly, a confidant that he could go to after a long day handling the crew if he must in Atemu’s stead. But this burning, this passionate well of desire and want pouring from this single kiss changed everything. Indulging enough, Nenrion pulled back with a soft lick at his lips, grinning at the red flush to color the lad’s cheeks before looking to Atemu who was amused to the sight. “My apologies to you, Atemu, as I know you wished to have claimed these lips for yourself first but I just cannot bear to hear such blasphemy spill from them any further.” Atemu chuckled as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed, giving a nod. Completely understandable, Atemu answered as he climbed onto his feet, swaying only a bit which alarmed Yugi but the other walked over to the bed with promise, sitting down on Yugi’s other side and reached to press a hand to his cheek.

“When we fished you from the sea, I knew for certain you would bring change upon my ship. I didn’t know if it was to be good or bad as you were unconscious but I held hope that you had something amazing about you. To find out you can read the air and judge accordingly to the purest feeling in your heart would make you a staple to our crew. To sail safely and escape with such ease that all would become jealous to the talent I’ve gained. But I read your expression and know that your place isn’t with us no matter how much I...rather we...want you here.” Atemu spoke and hearing such sadness touch his words hit Yugi hard, making him sniffle but a gentle kiss landed on his lips, a fleeting bit of contact that ended too soon but promised more. Looking into the glittering scarlet of the pirate king, the man smiled before bringing him into his arms. “You are to be rewarded personally for your heroic deed, Motou Yugi, along with a reward from all on the _Anubis Claw_. You will sail once again, little one, as we will provide you enough gold to get a vessel worthy for you.” Yugi couldn’t believe his ears.

The pirate king, the very Shadow of the Seas, is to reward him? It was simply unbelievable and Yugi would’ve protested to such kindness in light of all that occurred when a slender finger landed on his lips. “You are to not argue against my generosity, little one. Those that did found themselves thrown overboard. But not you, never you. Please take it, our gift to you with the promise that we may cross paths again.” Atemu whispered. To see the hope for that connection in his eyes made Yugi nod.

When he obtains his new vessel, Yugi will be sure to cherish and take care of it. It would be the heart and soul of the pirate king and his quartermaster.

0

Closing in on the harbor town, Atemu was fully recovered enough to stand out in deck and once given the ok to do so, his first decree from bedrest was immediate. Hardened scarlet looked down upon the woman, hands and legs bound, while hateful seafoam green returned his heated gaze. To one side stood Nenrion while the other stood Seto, spear clenched in Nenrion’s hand that was sorely ready to sink into the body of the woman. The others of the crew stood around them while Yugi hung behind Atemu. “Treason against your captain is your crime. How do you plead?” Atemu spoke, authority in his tone as Risa smirked. “Not guilty.” Yusei growled and was ready to strike her himself when Atemu raised a hand. You would wish that, he muttered, Yugi gripping the back of the captain’s coat he wore. A fine piece that he only saw once, black with golden trim and buckles to accent the fabric with a silken inseam of vibrant red to match his fearsome scarlet gaze. It was tailored to suit the captain and Yugi personally couldn’t imagine it fitting for anyone else.

His violet gaze looked up to Atemu who was displeased by her response and it showed in the other gazes to watch her. Atemu listed of all her misdeeds, from her pursuit of Yugi to her assassination attempt against him. “I have overlooked your fraternizing as it did keep some of the men from getting cranky with long periods out at sea and battles hard fought but won, a plus that we didn’t have to worry about children through you. But for your transgressions towards me and towards Yugi, you are stripped of your title as medical assistant, branded a traitor to the pirate king and will be hanged for your crime upon reaching the cove.” Risa’s eyes widened and there was protest among a few men but those that tried to defend her were promised the same with no reprieve. “I need no disloyal men who wish to defend a traitor.” Those men were apprehended while others stayed quiet, Risa the only sound to break the silence as she was picked up and dragged back under with the men that wished to follow her.

Atemu’s expression was cold as he looked upon those that remained. “Now for the rest of you lot. I know it isn’t all of you as some know respect for being on my ship but for those that have forgotten what that means, remember it.” he snapped as he turned to Yugi and motioned for him to step forward. “This lad was at fault for nothing during the storm we were caught in. I know that some of you doubted him, thinking he was the reason we were led into the storm but as you’ve seen, miss Kageyama was the cause of such for her imperative goals. So for any that said ill of him I expect an apology to be given. Even though he would not be sailing with us once we dock and gather what we need for the trip home, I have named him an honorary member of the _Anubis Claw_. You will treat him with the same respect as you do with the others. No questions.” Bakura clapped, quite impressed at how much Yugi had changed their captain. He still had the hardened edge as there will be executions he was so going to enjoy once they landed at the cove but to know one single stowaway had brought emotion that Atemu himself didn’t expect to come across was a shocker.

A shame the lad wouldn’t come along for the ride. Marik grinned as he listened to the few that apologized, one being Haga but he was sure the little bug brat said ill only for the fact Yugi could easily take his duties from him as watch keeper. He reads weather better than him and the roach would have thought he would be usurped to something less with Yugi taking the place of weather reading. A man grumbled beside him and Marik slapped him hard to the back of the head, the man ready to cuss him out when he saw Atemu’s scarlet gaze land on him. His eyes read enough and stuttered an apology to Yugi before he was gutted like a fish for not doing so. The captain nodded before telling them that some gold would be passed onto the small lad as reward for his deed in saving his life and keeping the ship with a captain.

“I will give the rest of you your share once we land. Do with it what you will but remember that we leave first thing in the morning. If you’re not back on deck before we shove off, you best consider swimming for it. Dismissed!” With the dismissal, the crew dispersed to go about their own business. Yugi let out a soft breath, glad for the intimidation that the three posed to avoid any further trouble at his expense. While the lad was confident he had nothing to fear as he had days before, Yugi still didn’t want to cause unrest out of favoritism. “Yugi?” Violet hues turned to face Atemu as the captain asked for him to accompany him to the crow’s nest. “By Mahad’s word, we’re close to the harbor. Another half hour at best with the winds as they are. I wish to spend what time I have with you before we part ways.” Yugi smiled and nodded, following the other to the rigging that led to the crow’s nest high upon the mast.

Atemu ushered Yugi up first before following behind him, Yugi taking a moment to gaze out to the open sea and its glittering waters. To think such calm waters was once a raging, turbulent swell that could’ve taken more than one life. Shaking his head free of such thoughts, Yugi continued the climb and swung into the nest, followed by Atemu who came to settle in beside him. “When she’s at rest, she is quite beautiful, isn’t she?” Atemu murmured and Yugi nodded. “Truly a beautiful sight. I would never have the chance to see her from a view like this.” Atemu smiled, closing his eyes as the winds whipped through the same unruly locks as the one beside him and Yugi couldn’t help himself as he chanced a glance towards the captain. Truly the man was handsome as he was fearless. The tales spoken were no lie but to have ridden his ship and been a witness first hand, there were details the stories didn’t get right.

He wasn’t coldhearted unless you turned on him and certainly wasn’t an old, haggard captain either. Yugi was curious to his tale and what brought him down that path but he felt it wasn’t in his position to ask. Maybe when they met again, Yugi thought but the mere thought of separating ways brought pain to his heart. The more he thought about it, the more the idea lost its temptation. Sure, Yugi wanted to sail again but after all this, even after the hardships of dealing with Risa and her selfish ways, he couldn’t bear the idea of them parting. Yugi didn’t think he would’ve enjoyed being on a pirate ship, thinking too much of being such a burden to Atemu and to the crew but many had welcomed him like he was already a part of it. Then he remembered Yusei’s words, remembering that even as a pirate, he was happy where he was. If his late father could accept that of him...could he do the same?

_‘Could I really...sail with a pirate ship?’_

0

The cheer to emanate from the crew was loud and boisterous as they docked at the harbor of the town. Yugi didn’t expect them to arrive so soon and nearly missed the calm moments spent in the crow’s nest, Atemu swinging down from it to command the crew and pass out their shares to use in town. He gave each of them a firm set of rules to keep a low profile while in town, the same rules that’s to always be followed when in public so they wouldn’t have to embark so soon because of one’s incompetence for outing them. Nenrion brought a chest up from the lower deck, stashed safely where others couldn’t reach and set it before Atemu. “Line up and get your shares!” he ordered and the men did as told, lining up before their captain each with their burlap pouches to collect their gold. Atemu split their bounty equally among the remaining crew, Leon vouching to stay on the ship to make sure that there was no ruckus from the prisoners.

Once all had their gold to spend, Atemu turned to face Yugi. “Now to get your reward, little one.” Yugi nodded, Nenrion bringing out a larger pouch to use and Atemu poured in a few handfuls of gold, enough to pay for any personal vessel he desired if bargained right. “Oh my, this is almost too much.” Yugi gasped as the captain chuckled. “I want to be sure you get a vessel worthy of your talents, little one. Now for me, I feel like gambling so I’ll be at the local tavern later but...” he started, kneeling down to Yugi. “I want you to meet me at the inn. I have something I wish to give you personally for saving my life.” A flush dusted Yugi’s cheeks as he nodded, making the captain smile before taking the sack tossed to him from Nenrion and waved to Yugi before leaving the ship himself. Once gone, Yugi let out a breath, looking to the gold pouch in his hands then to Nenrion who was closing up the chest.

“Nenrion...what do I do?” The quartermaster looked to him before reaching out, pressing a hand to his cheek. “From here, I can’t help you further. The only advice I can give is follow your heart. What Atemu plans to give to you is as important to him as his crew. Perhaps even more if I’m sure about what he has planned. For as long as you’ve sailed with us, your expectations have changed. The feelings in your heart and the emotion in your soul. You are to choose your path as piracy is not an easy life should your thoughts change in sailing with us. You are not to be forced to come, that decision is yours alone.” Nenrion spoke before leaning forward to press his lips to Yugi’s once more. The feel of those lips to his made his heart stir with that forbidden swell of adoration and nearly whimpered when the other pulled back. Even if he were to live a proper life with a loving wife and home, they would never forget him. Once more those words had tugged something fierce in Yugi, stepping from the ship to head into town.

A married life settled with a spouse should be the ideal life, the proper one for a lad like himself but to Yugi, it didn’t feel as right as it should have. Did his expectations really change so quickly over a mere week in a pirate’s care. As he stepped into the bustling crowd of the harbor marketplace, the familiarity that he knew all too well from traveling alone was now foreign. The whimsical sense of adventure, of finding a new sea chart, of trying new foods, all of it that he knew when sailing alone didn’t feel as right as it once was. But the idea of seeing more, traveling beside Atemu and his crew...that lit up a whole new well of excitement. Of adventure in a different sort. Rubbing his arm in thought, Yugi decided the best thing to do for now was to see towards a new vessel and enjoy being on land, the matter of his heart and to sail under a pirate flag can come later.

0

Raucous cheering met Atemu’s ears as he grinned, looking to the drunk man across from him that he clearly smoked in a card game, piles of gold sitting on his side of the table, triple what he had brought with him. “What’s wrong, lost your edge with an actual challenge?” he mocked, crossing his arms as he watched the furious man. It was clear he was no challenge to the pirate king and surely lost all his booze money against him with the thought that he would be an easy win. Oh how Atemu proved him wrong. Alas, Atemu was very skilled in that matter and it was much too fun to take on the drunken masses and clear their pockets. Sharp eyes glanced around as the man begrudgingly left the table, knowing full well to waste any more time would only empty out his pockets. He wanted to pinpoint an actual challenge, taking the deck of cards to shuffle them. “Anyone?” he called, men backing down to the fiery gaze before one finally stepped forward, a well-dressed man that clearly had no place being in a seedy little tavern like this.

A smirk pulled over his face as he looked over the man, particularly to the pretty little stone over his finger. He had to thank the man for having slender fingers, the ring that he eyed being the right fit for Yugi. “You have quite a pretty ring there, sir. Think I can play for it? I have enough winnings to keep me set for some time so money isn’t an offer.” Atemu spoke casually, setting the deck on the table as the man smirked, nodding. The ring itself was an heirloom of his prestigious family, passed down from viscount to viscount of the house which had the captain grin. Oh so it was of sentimental value, was it? All the more reason to win it off him. He dealt the cards with ease and the game was on, both patient in their moves. Gin Rummy was a particular game but one Atemu wasn’t unfamiliar with. If it weren’t Blackjack where he as the dealer always takes the house, Gin Rummy is one where he’d accumulate points quickly.

This shouldn’t take long, he thought in his mind as the game continued, all eyes in the tavern watching attentively to the game. Just as Atemu called it, he won the game rapidly and the posh man gaped before glaring at the other. Atemu met his glare coolly before holding a hand out. “Your ring, sir.” The man gritted his teeth before demanding a different game, a round of Blackjack. “Sore loser are we? Or is the fear of losing something so important making you sweat?” Was the comment to leave Atemu as he went to pick up the cards once more.

He wasn’t deterred by the fist that hit the table, just dealt the cards to the other before setting his own down. Looking at the man across from him, the face up on his side already high at 11 with the single ace in his control, Atemu smirked as he waved for the man to go on. To hit or stand, such a hard choice. The man sweats, unable to read Atemu’s expression to determine whether Atemu had won or had an elaborate poker face. Others whispered from behind, wondering if the man was capable of winning against Atemu. The man was smart and crafty, wiping the floor in games prior to his arrival.

He won’t win, some whispered, and the man huffed before taking the hit and Atemu gave him his card. The draw was abysmal and he demanded another...then another...and finally, he had gone over into a bust. “Twenty-one. Dealer wins.” Atemu said smugly as he stood, holding a hand out for the ring. But the man was defiant to the lost, expecting the other of cheating. This was quickly met with a sabre pointed at his face and a dark look to cross the pirate king’s. “A cheater I am not when it comes to games. You lost. Now hand over the ring or I will show you the meaning of a close shave.” The posh man swallowed before cursing, removing the ring and shoved it into Atemu’s waiting palm. He grinned, still keeping the blade level as he looked over the craft. Pure gold with a perfectly cut stone twinkling merrily in the light of the tavern. Speckles of red accented the stone and it was such a stone for its type that Atemu wished to claim it for himself.

Bloodstone, a perfect little mineral with so many properties that he knew would become useful for Yugi. “Thank you for your business, sir. My precious one will find use sailing the seas well with this around his delicate finger.” Sheathing the sabre with a flourish, Atemu took the tankard of mead that he had ordered and downed it with ease, picking up the cards and gold after setting it down. “Now then, as I bid my farewell, a round for you all!” Atemu announced and all cheered within the bar as he set enough gold on the counter to pay for the drinks before stepping out. Standing outside the tavern, Atemu thumbed his prize with a smirk. The man was a fool to hold such a treasure for himself. Good thing he was dumb enough to come to his table and took the challenge. Taking a look to the sky, it was barely the end of the afternoon. Still plenty of time before the appointed moment where Yugi would be waiting for him at the local inn. Guess it would be wise to prepare his reward, tossing the full sack of gold in hand before walking off.

With the time he had left, Atemu could stop by the store and pick up what he needed. Resolved, Atemu started on his way but didn’t get too far as a hand grasped the back of his coat, dragging him into the nearby alleyway, thrown hard enough that his back had collided with the harsh wall of the store building. Looking up, Atemu smirked when he saw the familiar face. You are a sore loser, he murmured with a grin as the posh man glared. The captain was accused of cheating once more, gaining a short roll of the eyes. This again, the captain thought, the man demanding the ring back or he wouldn’t let him leave with his face still in the same shape. “I will not allow you to take such a precious heirloom from me!” The piggish man squealed and scarlet eyes narrowed. A foolish little man to know not of who he was up against, much less the drunken brutes he gathered to work alongside him. Guess his generosity was ignored for better pay and that certainly wasn’t nice.

“You come at me once more with the accusation of cheating when I told you I would do no such thing...now you want to steal my gift to the one who holds my heart, to give him safety among the seas that he sails, to no longer fear the storms that had done him wrong twice?” Atemu murmured, pocketing the ring as darkened maroon glared at the men before him, sabre drawn. “Clearly you wouldn’t ignore the pirate king’s generosity. Now let me remind you of why that is a bad thing when it comes to my crew.” The posh man gasped to the title, realizing his mistake much too late and couldn’t beg for his worthless life among the men he had coerced to fight for him.

Ah well, Atemu thought, the deed done in mere seconds and the edge of his blade wiped along the bloodstained coat of the man, at least this will keep word from spreading too quickly that he was in town. “I want to give Yugi a night he won’t forget. The ring isn’t the only reward he’ll receive from me.” Atemu murmured, leaving behind the carnage in the alley for some other unfortunate soul to find. It wasn’t his problem to worry for after all as he didn’t initiate the reason behind it.

Just falsely accused of being unfair, something that Atemu _never_ tolerated.

0

Yugi groaned as he stood at the shipyard to look for a new vessel but so far, the person running had either offered him something smaller than the cutter he had before or something at a price much too outlandish that would be all the proffered gold that Atemu gave to him. He knew well the man was making an attempt to swindle him and the lad was really in no mood for this foolishness. A sigh left the male as he was ready to turn his back on the shipwright when a voice called to him. “Oh, Mahad! Hello!” Yugi greeted warmly as the tall brunet stepped towards him. The lad was asked how the hunt for a new vessel was going. The silence was troubling when he didn’t respond immediately, leaving Mahad to give the shipwright a fearsome glare. “This one isn’t giving you trouble, is he?” The man gulped, knowing well his reputation could be sullied if the supposed child told of his penny-pinching.

Yugi was but a child, the man thought angrily. To take his finest ship would be a waste to this whelp! “No...he isn’t. He just didn’t have what I was looking for. I shouldn’t waste such precious gold on a lackluster selection.” Yugi spoke, sending a spike of outrage through the shipwright. “That so? Such a shame. I have been told this was one of the best shipyards around this area. But best not to waste such a valuable reward rumored to come from the pirate king himself on a vessel that would buckle under a simple gale upon leaving the harbor.” Mahad added, catching onto Yugi’s game with the ornery shipwright and had to commend him for his clever act. He had watched from afar of the shipwright’s blatant disrespect towards the smaller male and knew Atemu would’ve been furious to know his gold was wasted on a swindling man like this one.

Even he had intended to buy a few things for the ship with his cut but was absolutely disgusted. The man tried to sputter an excuse, to beg forgiveness for his behavior. To own something from the pirate king himself would be of the greatest honor despite his notoriety. That he was worthy in name to have something purchased from his yard. But neither gave him the time again. “No. For such a nasty attitude, I would find myself better to do business elsewhere. If he were truly here, he’d be ashamed of such callous behavior towards one of their own.” Yugi added as he parted from the simpering shipwright. “Please, I implore you to give me another chance! It was just mere play! A joke even! Please!” The man begged, practically on his knees to beg the two to return. Yugi was ushered to continue on before the sailing master whirled back on the shipwright.

“You are a right naïve fool to play such a gamble here. He means more than you would ever know and his worth valued infinitely more than all you own here. As the king’s sailing master, you will see no business from the Shadow of the Seas. Once he hears of what you did towards his angel that blessed our vessel and saved his life, you will find yourself out of business... _permanently_.” Mahad snapped, turning from the simpering man to catch up with Yugi. The smaller male sighed as he walked. “Guess I need to hitch a ride to a different harbor for a vessel...” Yugi grumbled as Mahad’s long strides caught up with him. Mahad felt for the smaller male and offered the alternative. To sail with them. It would save you the trouble of dealing with such devious characters that would take advantage of him, Mahad presented. Yugi thanked him for the concern but told him he didn’t want to trouble them by boarding a second time.

“I’d take you off course if you’d have to worry about me.” Yugi murmured, remembering fairly well that Atemu had planned to return home and wouldn’t blame him if he wanted to be rid of Risa and anyone affiliated with her as soon as he could. A watery grave akin to what he almost suffered would be too easy and lenient. Not to mention he himself was still contemplating as there was something that sparked between them and Yugi wondered if he could really turn his back on that just to live a normal life once his days at sea finally came to an end. Taking a glance to the sky, he saw it was growing close to dusk and waved to Mahad, telling him that Atemu had wanted to see him soon at the local inn and wouldn’t want to be late.

0

When Yugi entered the inn, he spotted the captain at the desk with a bag by his feet, handing gold to the receptionist for a room and walked over. “Captain?” Yugi called softly and the other turned, smiling down to him once he was at his side. “Good timing, little one. I just got a room for myself.” Atemu spoke, taking the key and gave a look to the woman behind the desk. He wished not to be disturbed and should anyone ask for him by design, to be sent off with the note that he will be busy. She shook but nodded, allowing the other to head off to his room and Yugi felt his hand be taken. He looked to the other male as Atemu guided him along, up the stairs and to the farthest room in the back, clearly rooms made for complete privacy from the others. “Have you eaten?” Atemu asked and Yugi shook his head. With all the ship hunting, he didn’t even take a break for lunch with how bad the shipwright was handling such a simple request. “Did he now?” The captain snarled, knowing well the shipwright would see to punishment before he stepped away from this harbor. Yugi knew what that tone meant and waved his hands.

“Don’t worry! Mahad happened to be there and set him straight. I didn’t purchase anything but I rather not waste your precious gold to someone so bitter and underhanded. He even tried to beg for me to return when he suspected my fib of the gold being yours. It was much too funny.” Atemu smiled to see that Yugi wasn’t discouraged by the selfish one but this also disappointed him. He was hoping the smaller would have a ship to sail before they were gone in the morning but seem that won’t be the case this time. He wanted to offer to come with them and they would drop him off somewhere different on the way but Yugi knew what he was going to ask and denied the offer, that he will travel on his own to another port to find a ship. “As you wish then. But I will at least solve your food problem. You can’t fight me on that one.” Atemu spoke, chuckling as he picked up the bag he held and once it was opened, the delicious scent of food filled the room.

Yugi’s mouth watered, realizing the familiar cooking of Kajiki and smiled that he would have the chance to eat his food one last time. The two ate the paella happily, a request by Atemu to make the savory dish for Yugi as a farewell meal, both sharing their time in town that was good over the bad. Meal done, Atemu set the plates to the side and Yugi watched the captain silently, feeling the bed shift as the other came to sit close to him. Once more, his hands were taken into the other’s and Yugi gazed into those warm scarlet hues, drawn into their perfection and didn’t want to think this is the last that he would ever see the enigmatic Shadow of the Seas. It was his luck that he was retrieved from the sea to land upon his ship, to face a practical legend known by all from stories but never have the experience he had. But Yugi had to feel the greatest honor to not only be pardoned by the pirate king but also save his life. If Yugi was a blind fool of a man, he could’ve left them without a captain, silencing the raging sea that was Atemu Sennen from sailing, from destroying the livelihoods of many.

Yugi could’ve been rewarded greatly by so many, achieve gold and reward far beyond his imagination if he talked to the right folks. But deep in his heart, Yugi couldn’t allow that as like the treasure he stole, Atemu had stolen his heart. Nothing would be the same after this and the decision the lad tried to stick to for this long was slowly crumbling as he looked into gentle scarlet. Yugi, his name was whispered, causing a small shudder to run through him as the captain continued to speak. “Know well the time we were able to spend together means so much to me. No one has brought such calm to me as you have. You are a soul so bright, to not be prejudiced against the title I hold or ill-mannered with myself and my crew.” Atemu began and Yugi shook his head. “That would be wrong of me to treat you that way. You saved my life when you could’ve easily passed me in the sea. I have nothing of value as that was lost...” Yugi had started when a thumb rested over his lips to silence him. He did have something of value, an unbelievably valuable thing that Atemu didn’t want to see tarnished by Risa.

Atemu spoke that he knew there was something about him that he would find appreciative, something that glittered more than the gold and jewels he accumulated through the years and one to never pass up on his own sense of judgment is the reason behind his acquisition of the smaller male. “And I wasn’t wrong by far. You proved to be an exceptional figure, an honest and true paradigm that would find himself a perfect home on my ship. You would be treated well and showered with all that I can offer to you.” The thumb moved from his lips to stroke his cheek and Yugi resisted the unconscious urge to lean into the touch. Oh how hard it was to ignore such emotion in the other’s tone, to know that this was their last night together. Yugi didn’t want it to be but their worlds were so different...at least that was the story he tried to go with but just like his resolve to loving the pirate king, that too was crumbling into a fine dust.

“Atemu...please...” Yugi whispered and Atemu smiled sadly. “I know. I know I’m in no place to keep asking and trying to change your mind. That it’s but a mere dream to bring you with me, whisk you away into my life and take care of you. So with our last night together, Yugi...honor me with your company.” he spoke and Yugi gasped, looking into those warm scarlet eyes once more. He couldn’t be serious! Surely there was someone better, someone worth the arm of the elegant Shadow of the Seas. But Yugi knew better...there was no one else. If there was, they would’ve been at Atemu’s side long before they met. A shaky breath left the lad as he felt the hand tighten around his own.

A simple gesture that held so much meaning. “Please. Honor me just this one night, Yugi. I know I would never find a treasure more radiant than you. It pains me to leave you behind but I knew of this decision even after bringing you aboard. I will speak the grandest tales of the angel that had blessed my ship through the roughest storm and brought my crew to harbor safely. My only wish is that you gain a fine vessel to continue your journey from the next town over and if luck decides our fate, that we will meet again at sea.” Atemu spoke with such heartache yet the love held in his tone made Yugi’s own weep. Yes, Yugi answered. _Yes..._

With his words did the two tumble onto the bed, lips crushed together in a near desperate kiss. Atemu wanted to feel all Yugi had to offer. His body, mind, soul and heart. It was just for one night but it was one he’d cherish for days to come. To have someone near and dear to his heart to watch over him no matter the distance between them. If Yugi gave his heart to Atemu, then he’d give his own. A rarer treasure that not just anyone could have with the captain’s particular taste. But Yugi fit every facet of what Atemu desired in a partner, one who was skilled, sailed with promise and held a talent that no one could easily say they could do the same. Yugi felt a fire stoke within, a licentious flame that was the culmination of all his wanted desires and heartfelt love for the captain. He didn’t want to let this feeling go, a feeling that would tear him in two once the captain was gone from his arms.

It hurt, it truly hurt to think of this, think if his decision was truly sound to allow them to part so soon when they both have fallen so deep within a short amount of time. I don’t...want to let him go. That thought rang so loud in his thoughts, Yugi was beginning to see the turn in his heart, the turn that perhaps things won’t be as horrid as he thought to sail with a pirate crew. He would swear fealty with them but he was sure Atemu would never let him be bound to the ship. He had a home to return to, the ship just a second place in which he could feel the very same happiness and together with the two he loved so much. The knowledge that Nenrion held his heart to him meant just as much as the captain’s. I didn’t even have the chance to say goodbye to him proper...

When the two parted, Atemu looked into the violet eyes glistening with unshed tears and pressed his lips to his cheek. Don’t cry, the pirate king whispered, I’ll take care of you. Those words burned deeply and the smaller whimpered, feeling strong fingers graze at tender flesh. Light, caressing touches that were further amplified with the roughened calluses of a man at sea. The sparks to run through every vein caused a red flush to dust over Yugi’s cheeks, chest heaving with a quickening breath and tried to calm the rush of adrenaline trying to rattle his form long before Atemu could really get started. For Atemu, it was a definite chore to keep himself in check. The lovely sounds that escaped those pretty, parted lips was a rush far beyond the excitement of raiding a merchant barge or finding battle with a foolish naval ship that thought to challenge him.

The sheer unfathomable delight to have this wondrous creature fall apart to his touch, responding only to him in this one blissful night they had to be this close, this intimate, was exhilarating. It swept away the pain to know that he would be leaving this beautiful treasure behind but he will pride himself that the immaculate glowing treasure that was clearly held by Yugi for this long will be pilfered gently by his hand. “Do I have your consent to go further? A request I don’t ask nearly as much for its worth but for you, Yugi, I must.” Atemu whispered and Yugi responded quickly.

Atemu had his consent and more, as long as he didn’t stop the delicious contact that already burned such a searing brand over his soul. Please, the smaller begged and Atemu complied to the desire laced in the needful tone. Yugi wanted to be touched, to be held and loved by this creature of the sea, this flawless warrior that built a magnificent empire feared by all who hears his name. Pants fluttered from kiss bruised lips, another gentle peck landing on them before Atemu moved down Yugi’s jaw with light, airy touches of his own.

Shivers of a whole different sort ran through his form, the ever present tingle of heat and passion a constant play upon his nubile form. Each touch was like a bolt of lightning, electrifying and breathtaking. It was nothing like the touches that Risa tried to give to him that day on board the ship, of her coy demeanor and too agile hands. She could never be anything like the captain that seized his heart nor the quartermaster that cradled such fragility of his troubles aboard the _Anubis Claw_.

Slender arms came to loop around the broad neck of the captain, the other smiling warmly as he pressed a small kiss to the side of Yugi’s neck in response, hand moving along his side with light touches before slipping under the thin fabric. This gained a small gasp from the other, the warmth of the hand to settle across his stomach causing him to jump but didn’t stop the moan from emerging from his throat. Atemu praised him for all the little responses he gave, the sounds of Yugi’s voice swathed with want and longing fueling the growing fire that desired to claim this beautiful lad.

The captain was hard pressed to move faster, to cease the teasing of this lovely form that was his to own for the night, but he resisted such temptation. He wanted to enjoy every second of his time with Yugi and wanted to satisfy every desire he had for him. This entire night was going to be devoted to this small sailing fair and grant every wish Yugi could pull from his mind. A breathy exhale of Atemu’s name had glittering rubies look into shining amethysts and another kiss was pressed to sweet lips beckoning for another taste. The hand beneath the shirt slid up teasingly, bringing the fabric up with its movement and Yugi squirmed under the touch before he moved to sit himself up so that the offending garment could be tossed aside. Once the ivory skin tinted with the dusky pink flush of lust was revealed, Atemu had to sit himself back to admire such a perfect form. This is what had been hidden to him many times before, the sight was delectable as it was gorgeous.

For one familiar with sailing, Yugi had the figure toned with the work he did alone on his cutter before it sank. Even for being petite in stature, he had muscle where it counted and Atemu could fully appreciate every contour and curve. Yugi blushed under the surveying eyes examining him but felt a thrill rush through him. He could see the appreciation in the captain’s eyes, a full acceptance of his body along with his sharp mind and clever wit. Yugi was indeed one of a kind and Atemu felt blessed to whatever sea goddess had this wonderful lad cross his path even if the reason behind it started off unfortunate.

Yugi inhaled sharply as those fingers came down, running along his chest, palm flat as the other man took in everything. A simple touch but one filled with so much intimate desire and need that Yugi felt he could faint. He can admit to his fair share of romancing when he was young but those were mere pubescent attractions to a body maturing and learning, trying to figure out what he wished for in a partner to become his spouse. It would be to his definite amazement that Atemu checked every box on the mental checklist far beyond what any female, or male, could.

Cunning and strong, a physique that was sensual but practical, one that loved the seas even with the fears that nearly turned Yugi away from the charming idea of travel in his youth. One to command but also show compassion though the idea of such was likely a rarity for the pirate king as his infrequent compassion only came to light once Yugi had landed in his presence. Alas, the lad could very well appreciate that the other was capable of it instead of being a constant [and heaven forbid he said it aloud] hardass not only to his enemies but his crew. And it wasn’t just Atemu but Nenrion as well. Yugi would never think at all he would be seen as attractive to more than one but the duo were a pair that proved him very wrong in such aspects. The smaller male could go on about the things that Nenrion brought to the table that Yugi didn’t even think about until meeting the cool, collected male but right now, his focus was to be on Atemu, on the warm touches that explored his body with care.

The captain knew Yugi’s mind was distant, distracted as the well of newly budded pleasures were slowly conforming to a single point and wanted to take things slow. He wanted to explore all that made him moan, made him squeak and writhe and beg for more. Atemu wanted to engrave every image he could of Yugi before their eventual departure from one another. The sea was vast and their chances to meet so low even when he held hope to cross paths again. Atemu didn’t know how long it would be until then and wanted to have his fill of the young one that had stolen his heart and have it last until the chance they’d meet once more in a meeting so sweet. Bringing his head down, Atemu pressed a kiss right over the heart, making Yugi gasp at the loving admission, before trailing his lips over the tender skin taut with need. He could feel muscle quiver under his touch, feel it tighten like a freshly coiled spring ready to jump. The captain didn’t doubt that Yugi was feeling the heat just as much as he was, feeling the fires stoke within their bodies and fill them with the zealous lust and love that was ready to overtake them.

Sitting up himself drew Yugi’s hazed attention towards the captain, watching as the other discarded his shirt off to the side, landing right beside the chair where the rich looking coat was settled when they entered the room and with the shirt gone was Yugi blessed to the sight that lingered beneath. Just as Yugi was, Atemu was toned but held more muscle than the smaller male from years of sword fights, maintaining ship and crew and lugging cargo and treasures. Pale remnants of scars covered some of his torso of battles past but one particular one that carved a crescent in his right side caught Yugi’s eye more than the others, bringing scarlet eyes down to follow the gaze. “Ah yes, this one has quite a story behind it.” He murmured softly and Yugi turned to face him, eyes even in its deep haze of rapture showed curiosity to the story. A chuckle pulled from the other as he leaned down, pressing a short kiss to the corner of his mouth, a promise to tell the tale but not tonight.

Tonight was for something personal, a desire to bring them ever closer and entwine their fates together. Yugi understood the silent request with a nod, bringing his arms to rest around the strong neck and brought Atemu in for another pleasant kiss. Their lips molded sweetly, a flutter of soft lashes against ivory cheeks as Yugi succumbed to the ambrosial warmth of Atemu’s mouth. Lips parted together into a deeper kiss, tongues clashing in a loving duel that brought another sound of blissful content from Yugi as he was lost to the sea of fervor that was Atemu’s touch. Heat crashed over his body like waves, sweeping away every doubt and fear of this time spent together. Yugi had imagined for some time now that this would be the last they would ever see each other with a sea so boundless between them but had thought long on his decision and knew that with the clear emotional attraction and attention that the pirate king held for him, Yugi couldn’t just let him go.

Couldn’t let him or Nenrion go.

A whimper came from parted lips as Atemu stopped his perusal of his chest, just giving one flushed nipple a gentle caress with a thumb before their bodies finally pressed together, skin meeting skin and the press of their heavy need bringing a shudder to both. Do you feel me, Yugi? The question lit the air as a soft groan left the smaller male, the dizzying sensation in his head driving the point home and Atemu was sure if Yugi didn’t blanked out now, he would fairly soon. Atemu was a gift to the sea and Yugi truly undeserving of this man but here he was, wrapped in a tight embrace with the pirate king, heavy breaths laden the warm air around them and the need for more a silent request teased just well out of his grasp. A smirk passed the captain’s lips, a slow adjustment of his position made and sparks flew behind Yugi’s eyes, bringing out the first real shriek of their closeness together. Atemu had rocked his hips hard and the sheer ecstasy to follow would’ve had the smaller male collapse should he’d been standing. By the gods he was as sinful as he was alluring.

His touches were like fire and for someone that shared a bed with no one, he moved like an experienced lover. “You didn’t answer me, little one~” he teased with an amused croon, giving another sharp thrust of his hips, pulling another cry so wanton and sweet, practically music to the captain’s ears. “Do you feel me, Yugi? Feel all that I wish to give you? I want to be your only conquest, to claim and mark you as my own. I want all to know what a treasure so radiant belongs to. You are mine forever more, a gem to be shared by one other at my order and for him do I ask of you, will you accept Nenrion too?” Eyes aglow with so much, Yugi turned his bright gaze to Atemu and nodded, unable to say no and why would he? He had this gorgeous, alluring captain as his own just as much as he was owned by the enigmatic man. He had given his mind, body and soul to Atemu, gave his heart to him and there was no argument that the same was shared to Nenrion, the only other figure Atemu would trust with such a rare beauty like him.

Just the idea that a mere week had brought them so close together was insane but it felt right. It was a true and honest love, something that Atemu wouldn’t give to just anyone. The fact that Yugi was able to receive such made him feel just a little bit prideful. To think that long ago, he didn’t think he would ever cross the pirate king and his ship, that such a narrow, absolutely uncommon instance among the trepid seas had occurred to him. But Yugi could easily argue he wouldn’t have it any other way, to see this side of the man that so many feared for his ruthlessness and command of a worthy crew.

A sight that only his gaze could bear as is the sight of him so unwound and needy is one that belongs to Atemu and Nenrion rightfully. A smile crossed the other’s face to the answer, lowering his head down to trail his lips along Yugi’s neck, feeling the hitch of his breath at the feathery touch, anticipating more. And more is what Yugi received as callused fingers traced along the waistband of the cotton pants he wore still, a light brush occasionally touching flushed skin and made the younger male writhe under the touches. Then the fingers moved down, slowly, torturously lower and Yugi was apprehensive of where Atemu aimed to touch next. The slide of the other hand along his thigh made Yugi jump just a little but didn’t stop the soft exhale of a sigh from the contact.

Oh how eager Atemu was to finally see the sight of his dear heart disrobed fully, too often thinking of both times where such a slender, attractive form was hidden from his wandering eyes by thick blankets made to keep the chill of the salty sea from making him grow sick. Poor Yugi, he thought, to be in the sea so much, it’s amazing he did not fall ill. Broad hands took their time to run over the strong limbs, a grace and strength befitting a dancer and wondered just mildly if the young one knew how to dance. A dream for another time. “Atemu...” Was the breathy whisper and scarlet darkened to a warm burgundy gazed into equally dark amethyst. The plea was clear in his eyes and he couldn’t blame him.

The night felt long but was also short, time short for them both as Atemu knew their ship must be gone from the harbor before the people of the town woke and realized what ship had moored at their docks. Fingers drew up and plucked at the drawstring of the pants, loosening them with care before the fabric was slid down pale legs, Yugi arching his hips so they wouldn’t catch on the curve of his back. Discarded like the rest, Atemu gazed over his little one in full. A body that was soft but strong, experienced with the sea, held no blemishes or scars unlike his own. A beautiful, radiant pearl and the greatest treasure to ever be plundered by his hand.

All the gems and gold could never compare to Yugi, this Atemu swore by. Yugi blushed under the heated gaze, nearly raising his hands to cover himself out of modesty but those hands were swept into Atemu’s. “No, don’t cover yourself. I want to burn this sight to memory.” The captain whispered, bringing a further flush across his face but nodded. The other smiled, raising a hand free and brought it to Yugi’s face once more tracing the gentle contours with care before bringing himself down to press another kiss to his lips. Between kisses, the whispered affirmation of love from the pirate king reached Yugi’s ears and he felt the sob that threatened to break the moment. Once his voice could cooperate without alarming the other of his state of mind, Yugi whispered the same back, elation glowing in Atemu’s gaze and brought him back into another kiss, rough with restrained passion.

When they parted, Atemu gently removed himself from the bed to grab the things he needed and threw off the last garment resting on his form. Yugi sat up as the pants were kicked to the side and Yugi never saw a more gorgeous sight. For the little he saw just by being at Atemu’s side had nothing of the image bared to him now. The expanse of sun-kissed skin decorated with scars was like an art form. A record of battles he survived, deadly marks that could’ve been his end but led to his triumph instead. Each one held a story and all Yugi wished to learn someday but for now, what caught his eye and brought his face ever darker with a stark red flush and a shot of pleasure down his spine was the hardened rod of flesh jutting proudly at attention.

Atemu saw where the eyes were trained to and smirked, asking if he liked what he saw as a bottle was set onto the table beside the bed. No more than a squeak came from the smaller male, legs huddling close to his form, almost feeling inadequate to the other but Atemu was having none of that. He easily climbed back onto the bed, a grace akin to a predator stalking closer to its prey and Yugi could feel that same intensity as he watched Atemu move closer and reached out with a single hand to rest on his knee. “Don’t hide from me, Yugi~ Or must I compliment every little part of this delectable body that had drawn me in like the sweet temptress it is~” Yugi shook his head to tell Atemu it was unnecessary but the captain, ever playful and wanting Yugi to know, began to speak.

He listed everything within his line of sight, from his gem-like eyes to his dainty feet. His ruffled, silken tresses to his luscious, perfect skin. Each word was genuine, filled with such honesty that Yugi could cry but had nothing to shed. “You are a treasure, Yugi. I will never lie. You have changed me in ways I didn’t think to see in my numbers of years being a pirate. They are good changes, though, as it’s a breath of new life into me. To love, to have someone to call my own. I didn’t think to realize, of all the things in the world I could’ve asked for came in one single, compassionate person. Everything I could ever need...was in you.” Atemu finished, gently parting Yugi’s legs to settle himself in between them, his other hand coming to brush away the tears that had spilled.

Gods, Yugi never thought of a time he’d cry so much. Last time he did was for a sad occasion at the wake for his father’s passing at sea. Now all the bubbling emotion from lust to love was spilling over from Atemu’s words. How can Yugi consider leaving this man behind now? Pushing himself forward, Yugi initiated a kiss with Atemu, pouring all of his love and affection into it and Atemu was quick to reciprocate it, pressing their bodies close. The heat of their shafts left a searing contact on their skin, bringing a deep rumble of content from the captain as they pulled away, Yugi giving a warm smile up to the man that had been a constant beacon of support and love to him. “Love me, Atemu. Make love to me, claim me, mark me, let all know that my heart, body and soul belongs to the Shadow of the Seas. My virtue is yours and only yours to claim tonight.” Yugi whispered and the male grinned, pleased by the request and nodded.

As you wish, was the whisper that came from the pirate king, a tawny hand reaching for the bottle resting on the table. Yugi settled back on the soft pillows behind his head, watching Atemu as he moved, pulling the cork from the bottle and a fragrant scent wafted from the bottle. It was flowery but subtle, not quite “girly” if he had to give a name to it but it was quite a refreshing scent. Like a spring forest right after a rainstorm. Knowing this was going to be Yugi’s first foray into being intimate, Atemu knew he had to be careful and take extreme care within the next step. “Breathe easy for me, my dear heart, your virtue has been untouched for so long. It will hurt but I will take care of you.” Yugi nodded again, evening his breathing as he watched Atemu. The strain of his need, the pleasure boiling in his blood, he needed Atemu, unconsciously so as a short whimper left him. Atemu hushed him, a smile spread over his face as his fingers were coated thoroughly in the oil. Relax...

A sharp cry bit the air, Yugi writhing uncomfortably as he felt pressure at a subtle spot. A spot that went untouched in such a way for years. It was unpleasant and strange and so, so painful but the soothing baritone of Atemu’s voice brought a calm to him. Relax, he whispered to him again as his other hand went to move, bringing a gasp from Yugi as fingers wrapped around his aching shaft. A slide of a thumb over the bottom of turgid flesh had Yugi writhing for a completely different reason, chest fluttering with staggering breaths as pleasure rocketed through his body, enflaming every nerve ending. “A-Atemu...” Yugi breathed, the captain giving a small smirk as he pressed the digit inside with Yugi’s mind distracted with something else. Warmth and bliss surrounded the single digit, a pleased growl leaving the captain as he slowly dragged the finger out then slid it back in with care. If this is how it felt around his finger, oh he could only imagine the wonderful heaven that it would be once he was inside.

With care, the captain began to prepare his precious fair. In and out, in and out, the digit slicked with oil began to find easier purchase as the other began to accept the intrusion, loosened further as fingers toyed with the heated shaft between them. A hard, silky expanse to twitch so eagerly between his fingers leaking with a steady flow of pre-essence. Yugi tossed and turned as much as he was allowed, soft moans and shy gasps a symphony to echo his excitement of all he was experiencing. His body was experiencing so much yet not enough, needing more of this blissful contact inside of him but his voice squeaked in incoherence when he wished to demand more. But Atemu understood easily with no words and slowly, a second digit entered to join the first, the move accompanied with the slightest burn of pain. The too tight ring was beginning to show its limits, trying to contract and expel the fingers as a moan of pain was heard. Atemu whispered to him again, to reassure that no harm would come should he relax and let him continue and Yugi obeyed, taking in a trembling inhale before a choked cry cracked from his lips.

Fingers once more went to work in both places, the slow push and pull inside the velvet heat of his body while tips grazed and teased at the glans of his shaft, spreading the sticky fluids around. “Atemu please...I...” Once more he was hushed, a soft kiss landing upon his lips and with that third distraction did Atemu move in with the final digit, slowly spreading and working the muscle to further loosen for what was to come. A jerk of the hips landed the fingers to graze at the sensitive ridge of nerves hiding within and sparks laden the lad’s eyes, a cry so deliciously sweet reaching the captain’s ears. “Ah, found just what I needed to find.” Atemu cooed playfully, violet eyes dark with rapture of the current feeling to crash upon Yugi like waves of the sea looking into his own. He wished to ask what Atemu had done, what he had found that brought such intense desire to spike through when fingers brushed against the spot again.

Again and again it was teased, toes and fingers curling in desperation to grasp at something to keep him anchored to reality, desperation to delve into the touch that set his body aflame with passion. The captain’s name was uttered like a mantra, wanting and needing him to bring Yugi respite and Atemu could no longer ignore it. The urge was digging claws into his will, tearing it layer by layer to get to the primal, animalistic need to claim. Yugi was practically keening with his desire for more and Atemu was ready to deliver it. “Calm now, my heart. We’re almost there.” Atemu whispered carefully, sliding his fingers out from Yugi who whined towards the loss and watched the captain as he took the bottle once more. Pouring a generous amount of oil into his palm, those slickened fingers wrapped around the thick shaft and Yugi only continued to watch the other work. The deep, sultry moan to escape Atemu brought a shiver down Yugi’s spine as his eyes watched attentively, watched every gesture of the hand as it stroked with promise, a practiced ease that knew where to caress and massage for the full effect of pleasure.

How many times had Atemu done this for himself while out at sea? Commit to his own pleasures when the urge struck and strayed from incompetent company in the woman that nearly ruined him out of jealousy for the additional purpose she imposed on herself? It felt so wrong to think that Atemu always catered to his own needs, never looking at anyone on and off shore just to relieve the tensions of long days adrift before the next landing. But no longer, Yugi thought as he reached for his own, fingers dancing over the sensitive flesh with the aware understanding to not excite himself too much. His body felt tight, gut twisted with restrained anticipation for a fulfilling climax at the hands of the one above him. A soft grunt caught his ear, glancing up as Atemu moved, finished with the task to promise a smooth and pleasant entry after all the prep work he did and smiled.

Arms reached for him, wanting something to hold and the captain lowered himself down so Yugi could settle his arms around his shoulders. The smaller male held fast, legs spread to allow the other space to move. “I’m yours forever, my captain.” Atemu smirked as he adjusted Yugi gently in his hold, blunt pressure pressed against the loose and tender spot between the rounded cheeks of Yugi’s ass. “As it should and forever will be, my angel.” Atemu murmured, hand keeping him braced over his partner and finally pushed into the yielding warmth. Another cry struggled up from a staggering sigh, the feeling so odd but filling.

It was a strange sense of contact but not as uncomfortable as Yugi once thought from the initial entry. It was a slow burn for Yugi, feeling more of the rigid flesh enter inside, rubbing against slick walls and leaving a searing trail after. Gods he felt so full and he was positive only half of Atemu was in him. A groan left the pirate king, the warmth to surround him absolutely euphoric. He wants so much to cow to baseless need, to pound into the willing form beneath him. To hear Yugi scream, moan and beg for so much more and brand his very soul unto his sweet angel.

But no, Atemu had to take care, he had to love and cherish this time and Yugi’s first. Slowly he guided himself in further, gauging Yugi’s face for any sort of discomfort. There was a pinch of pain to flit across his face, making Atemu pause, fingers dancing over his thigh for comfort until he saw him relax and proceeded once more. A light moan mixed with pain and pleasure left Yugi as more of Atemu slipped inside of his body, feeling as if he would pop from the increasing little bolts of pleasure as the captain finally bottomed out and held still for him to adjust further. Gods, Yugi had no words to say of how he felt right now. His body was overloaded by various sensations. Bliss. Pleasure. Heat. Love. All this and more was a swirling concoction in the pit of his stomach ready to overflow and burst and couldn’t even imagine what Atemu was feeling. But a glance to his face said it all. He was swept completely under to the rapture of pleasure to ravage his form.

This endearing package of a lad was just made for him and Atemu wouldn’t have it any other way, a slight moan escaping him as he started to move, pulling out slow where Yugi nearly cried for him to come back and moaned so deeply when he did, a gentle press back into his body that caressed all within the passage of his body. As Yugi’s first, he wanted to be sure he’d took care with his movements. Yugi gave a heavy sigh, full of content as violet hues slid closed to relish the feel of the captain inside. The burn had long lost its pain and left nothing but a feeling of fullness, something Yugi was sorely going to miss and wanted to have Atemu brand this feeling into his very soul. Slow and gentle was Atemu’s movements, hands settled calmly over small hips as his own continued to push and pull ever so carefully into his petite lover. Haggard breaths left both, the air heavy with heat and euphoric desire.

Words were thick on Yugi’s tongue, wanting to scream out his deepest desires for more but to speak now left his tongue in knots, the blistering conflagration of ecstasy blooming in his body. Gods, he wanted more but couldn’t even articulate the need for it but Atemu knew it just by his eyes. A smirk played at his lips as he slowly shifted himself, a simple and shallow move, then the full rush of the moment hit Yugi hard and fast as Atemu slammed right back in, feeling absolute exhilaration as Yugi gave a wanton howl of elation at the explosion of stars that flashed right behind his eyes. Atemu found the spot he needed and proceeded to run in deep and fast, hitting the sensitive gland with each inward stroke.

Yugi mewled and moaned, howled and cried, his body aflame with so much but wanted more. He didn’t have to ask for much as Atemu was ready to satisfy every need he could possibly ask for. Rucking Yugi’s hips up for more leverage, Atemu continued the fast, powerful strokes, panting heavily but his face showed his absolute ecstasy of this moment, this single, precious moment he had with the beautiful angel to grace his ship. His heart swelled with love and ache to know that he would have to leave Yugi behind. Oh how the captain wished to have this wondrous treasure at his side, to sail with him, plunder gems and gold to bring back and show him off as the single most endearing creature that no other would have the means to claim from him. He could ask and beg all he wanted but Yugi’s decision was sound and Atemu respected it even if he hated it.

All he can hope for from here is that the sea will gift them passage to see each other again so he can hug and kiss and make love to his sweet angel again like this before parting ways again. It was too much and Yugi could feel himself unable to hold back much longer, wanting to share their climax together. The coil in his belly was so impossibly tight that Yugi felt it would snap soon. He wanted to beg and plead for Atemu to follow him in the blissful rapture of their love but could only whimper and moan to the pleasure still claiming every part of him. But Atemu always knew, always in tune to Yugi’s deepest desire and drew out another loud cry uncontrolled to the senses, firm fingers wrapped around his shaft and stroked in time with each powerful roll of the captain’s hips.

Come for me, he whispered and hearing that voice so laden with lust and passion for the moment drew Yugi over the edge, a whimpering sob holding another declaration of the sweetest love to emerge from raw vocals as his back arched from the bed, the warm essence painting over his stomach and chest. Atemu continued right through Yugi’s peak, the sheer emotion upon his partner’s face bringing him towards his own and with one last press inside, he let the walls break down and filled Yugi with all he had to share. The smaller choked back his tears, a mix of happiness and despair, the latter a reminder that if he didn’t consider his options carefully from here on, he would lose his captain by morning. He wanted to speak, to tell Atemu that he would sail with him but the other had quieted him with a gentle kiss, filled with so much sweet, tender love.

Arms came to wrap tight around Atemu’s neck as Yugi returned the kiss, the warmth to fill him so full leaving him a mix of content and lethargic, like he would fall asleep but he didn’t want to. If he did, then he would think this was all a dream. Atemu finally settled, pulling back slightly and parted from the kiss. “I love you, my sweet angel. Now you look tired. Rest now and I’ll take care of the cleanup.” He whispered, pulling himself from the warm confines of Yugi’s body, resisting the urge to stay and Yugi whined. He wanted to protest against sleep but his body was worn out and tired, the fullness of the potent result of their love, so passionate and dear, drawing him closer and closer over the line.

He wanted to stay up, to gaze into those soft, burgundy eyes until he drifted. To feel those strong arms wrap around him and hold him close, to never let him go. He just wanted the knowledge of Atemu there. The bed dipped and lifted with Atemu’s departure, soft footfalls taking him into the bathroom so he could grab a warm cloth. Yugi shifted to lay on his side just a bit, sluggish thoughts still holding consideration towards the staff and didn’t want to make a mess of the linens any more than they already had. The tackiness was already starting to set in, making him whine a little. “Shh, my little one. I’m back to take care of you.” Atemu’s voice echoed in the stagnant air and smiled. The bed dipped again and Yugi was adjusted to lay on his back once more.

He stretched languidly and settled when he felt gentle fingers thread through his messy locks, mussed from their coupling, then felt the damp, warm cloth make passes over his tired body. The strokes were light and even, swiping as much of the mess away as it could. The soothing motions only brought him closer to slumber, eyes heavy and trying to deny him the last sight of the captain but Yugi fought against his body’s desire for sleep. With time, Atemu finished and kissed his forehead before getting up once more, leaving to head back in the bathroom. Yugi curled up, reaching for the thin sheet to draw over his naked form, hearing the running water of Atemu taking a quick shower and smiled, closing his eyes slowly to the losing fight. Just for a moment, Yugi thought sleepily, the water growing quieter with his fading consciousness until all was quiet as Yugi drifted into a peaceful, deep slumber.

Atemu finished quickly and when he came out to the sight of Yugi asleep, he smiled solemnly and shuffled to the desk. Taking the inkwell, quill and a piece of parchment, the captain made his note to Yugi. He wrote everything that resided in his heart, wanting to let Yugi know just how much he would miss the sweet sailing angel to grace his vessel and heart. A light, shuddering breath of restrained tears escaped the pirate captain, signing off the letter and set the quill down. “Gods above, I am going to miss you.” he uttered, folding the parchment once the ink dried, reaching into his coat for the bloodstone ring. He set both on the table at Yugi’s side then moved to his side to climb in. Atemu wanted to have as much contact with his dear treasure before they had to leave, drawing the sleeping form into his arms and nuzzled his face into Yugi’s hair.

“I love you so, so much, Yugi...”


	4. Chapter 4

Yugi shifted at some early hour of the morning, the vestiges of sleep hanging at the edge of his mind. The room was unfamiliar at first then everything came back like a wake breaking over the shore. The pirate king Atemu, his love declaration, their passionate night...

He gasped as he sat up quickly, turning to the other side of the bed only to see an empty space. His heart thundered with fear, looking around to see that everything to show Atemu’s presence was gone. His clothes, the remains of their meal, his very presence. _Gone_. Yugi would’ve cried but knew there was still time if he was lucky. The rest of the crew still had to gather aboard before sunrise or they’d be left behind. The glow on the horizon was his time limit. Leaping from the bed, Yugi bore through the pain of his lower half and found his things. In his haste, he had seen the gleam of the ring on the bedside table partnered with a note addressed to him. Trembling hands picked up both and unfolded the note to read, nearly sobbing as he read the heartfelt and painful words of his pining captain. By the gods he was in just as much pain to leave him behind as it was for Yugi to know the chances of crossing paths with the _Anubis Claw_ again was practically impossible at sea.

And to top off the wrenching tone of his goodbye, the ring was a gift from Atemu, the stone one to promise fair sailing for him and his new ship and that storms would be a thing of the past to stop him from ever being grounded from the seas that made him happy. “Atemu...gods please be at the harbor.” Yugi whispered as he grabbed all his belongings, ring nestled on his left hand before he was out the room and running towards the harbor as the sun was beginning its ascent into the sky. At the docks, cargo was being loaded with Seto overseeing the crew while Atemu was in his room. He was hunched over the bookcase, gazing listlessly at one of the titles, his mind burdened by the loss of his other half. They were just about done with things and he will have to regain his composure as the pirate king and Shadow of the Seas.

The pain will always linger but held hope of the sea’s kindness to bring Yugi into his arms, if for a single night as they sail their separate paths. The door opening caught his ear and turned to see Nenrion standing there, a weak smile of his own crossing his face as he stepped over to Atemu. “It’s going to be a rough couple days but we’ll make it.” Atemu sighed but nodded, knowing that Nenrion spoke truth but it was still a bitter pill to swallow, even for the quartermaster as his last sight of Yugi was before he left the ship with his coin when they docked. He didn’t even take the chance for a proper goodbye. At least when they arrived home, he will enjoy the sight of Risa’s execution for all she had caused Yugi for his short time with them, even more when he rubbed his conquest of lovingly bedding the little angel and winning the unspoken war between them that she began.

A smirk crossed his face at the thought. Oh yes, he will enjoy the execution immensely. With a light exhale, Atemu moved from the bookcase and looked to Nenrion. Upon his return to the ship, Atemu had confessed all he was willing to share with his sibling, of the beautiful time he spent with as little detail given, Yugi’s acceptance of Nenrion’s heart and the offer of his own to the quartermaster. Nenrion had smiled at that even if he still regrets his missed opportunity to say goodbye and share his undying feelings for Yugi personally. “Time to face the crew and prepare to shove off. We’ll make it and we’ll see him again. I believe it so.” Atemu looked into those crimson eyes and nodded, straightening himself up and left the room with Nenrion following. Upon stepping outside, Atemu saw everything was set and ready to go, further confirmed by Seto that everyone was accounted for.

“Perfect. At least they remember their orders. Alright, you lot! Hope you didn’t forget anything cause we aren’t coming back! Mahad! Prepare a course for home!” The sailing master nodded and Atemu moved to the railing, looking out towards the sleepy town that was hardly awake. He’d imagine Yugi running towards the docks, calling his name before they could unmoor from the harbor and head out of the bay but that was just wishful thinking on his part. A long sigh left him, settling a hand on the banister. “Til we meet again, Yugi.” He whispered before turning, calling on Yusei to draw up the gangplank and Nenrion the anchor. The two did as ordered but as Atemu hoped but did not see upon turning his back upon the town, the smaller male finally reached the docks and gasped. Yugi was too late...but he wasn’t going to give up now! Running down the path leading to the docks, he cried out for Atemu, as loud as he could for anyone to hear.

Yusei was the first to hear, looking towards the docks to spot Yugi. “Captain! Captain! It’s him!! It’s Yugi!!!” Yusei hollered and Atemu was in shock. No, it couldn’t be. Yugi told him that he couldn’t. But the moment that charming voice desperately crying out his name hit his ears, he was at the railing beside him with Nenrion and Leon. “Yugi!” Atemu cried, realizing they had drawn up the gangplank in preparation to leave and ordered for Yusei to get it back down. He did so, releasing the rope quickly and the gangplank dropped heavily onto the concrete. The ship was beginning to pull away and the gangplank would drop if Yugi didn’t make it. Hurry!, were the cries to come from the others, Yugi reaching the dock as Atemu looked on with hope.

This was a dream, it had to be. Yusei kept a firm grip on the rope as the gangplank began to slide, knowing this was straining the pulley that would bring the gangplank up but for the captain, a gangplank was a mere sacrifice. Yugi leapt for it, landing on the wood and nearly lost balance for it til Nenrion moved to grip the rope as well. Telling Yusei to pull, the gangplank was drawn up but Yugi didn’t stop running, tears running down his face as he saw Atemu standing at the end. He cried for him one last time as he leapt from the gangplank and into his arms. Both collapsed to the deck and the solid weight clinging to him was enough to make Atemu realize that it was no dream. Nenrion had run over to kneel beside them, leaving the rest to continue drawing up the anchor, asking why Yugi had come. “I thought you were heading to a different town.” Nenrion added. Yugi sniffled as he raised his head to look into blazing scarlet.

“I’d be a fool to leave Atemu behind. There’s no guarantee we’ll meet out on the seas as we both dream so I’ve decided...to buy my way onto your crew and ship, captain.” Yugi spoke softly, taking the bag of gold given from his things and placed it on the deck. “Please...please, let me sail alongside you.” But Atemu barely registered the gold, sitting up with Yugi and stared into those wide eyes harboring fresh tears before embracing him tight to his chest. “You don’t have to pay anything to be part of my crew permanently.” Atemu whispered as he pulled back, not even taking a beat before crushing his mouth to Yugi’s in a raw, passionate kiss that had the crew cheering. Some showed their visible concern when Atemu returned to the ship with a look that spoke volumes of a lost love that he didn’t want to leave behind. But they knew their captain well and would honor the choices that Yugi took.

They knew it was a heavy loss they would bear but lo and behold, Yugi had come back of his own choice and a cause for celebration. Their captain, the pirate king and Shadow of the Seas, had reclaimed his angel. When they had parted, Nenrion had lifted Yugi from Atemu and smiled to him. Yugi returned the smile before reaching out with the demand of a hug. Nenrion happily obliged, hugging him tight. “I’ve missed you.” Nenrion whispered and Yugi gave a wet chuckle through the tears that coursed down his face to feeling the warm presence of Nenrion against him. The one that didn’t receive a proper goodbye and the regrets he had at the thought. “I missed you too. It would’ve broken me up inside to know we parted without saying goodbye.” Nenrion nodded, bringing him into a kiss of his own, Yugi eagerly returning it with all the love he had for the quartermaster as well. With Yugi aboard, things were turning up better than ever.

They left the harbor town without looking back, said town waking to the result of the pirate king’s animosity. The selfish shipwright found all his ships aflame by a perfectly timed powder keg set to explode with enough time for the _Anubis Claw_ to be far from the harbor to take suspicion off them. The other was the bodies of the piggish count and his help found by an early morning bar maid who squealed a horrid sound at the sight of the carved bodied and a short message to never cross the Shadow of the Seas. With such a warning left behind, the harbor town would be ensnared in a grip of fear they would never recover with the worry that the pirate king could return. But Atemu had no plans in doing so as he was much too content to return home as planned, ready to show everything their island paradise had to offer to Yugi.

The captain was beside himself with joy that Yugi had joined them, that his heart ailed him too of the thought of separation. As they sailed, Atemu had told Kajiki to plan his best meal for Yugi’s return, to make a party of it with their best wines and beer. This excited their resident booze hounds in Marik and Bakura, praising Yugi for loosening Atemu up from being such a hardass. “I can still be one if you don’t shut your traps over there.” Atemu snarled before Yugi chided him. “Be nice. They’re happy for you. The extra booze is just a courtesy.” This got a chuckle out of the other as the ship continued on its way. As the harbor town slowly disappeared from view, Yugi breathed in the sweet, salty air. He didn’t regret his decision. After all, Yusei wasn’t wrong in what he told him before.

The title of pirate didn’t matter as long as he was happy. And to be with his captain and quartermaster, sailing together towards adventure, was all Yugi could ask for. Now Yugi was in the captain’s cabin, entwined in Atemu’s arms as fingers carded through the lengthy obsidian locks of the quartermaster that rested over his lap. Both were absolutely content toward these changes and knew they wouldn’t be disturbed for a good number of hours just to have the time spent with Yugi. “I didn’t think you’d change your mind.” Atemu murmured. Yugi smiled warmly, twirling a lock of dark hair around his fingers. “People do crazy things when in love...and that is justifiable here. I didn’t want to think of never seeing you again. You or Nenrion. Just the sheer worry that destiny wouldn’t warrant a second chance to meet you two at sea as we both hoped for once we parted ways.” Atemu smiled, petting his hair lightly before leaning back against the headboard.

Yugi gave one of his own before asking if Atemu would tell him more about the island which they called home. “Gladly. I can’t wait for you to see it, Yugi. It’s a paradise the likes of which you never seen.” Atemu spoke. By the time Atemu finished telling Yugi everything about their island paradise with little input from Nenrion of some choice hideaway spots that he frequented, Kajiki had knocked upon the door to announce that dinner was ready. And what a meal it was as the other cut no corners into making a feast, even having some of the crew set up tables outside to give them room to be boisterous in their play whether it be the norm or some feats of drunken shenanigans. Atemu made sure to watch the careless drunks as they ate, Yugi giggling to some of antics as he took bites of his own meal, so glad to have a chance to taste the wonderful culinary creations the seafaring cook had to offer with the rich bounties of the sea.

As the night was drawing to the midnight hour, Atemu made to stand. “Another wonderful feast at the hands of you, Kajiki! I thank you for being such an amazing contribution to my crew but of course, I wouldn’t have requested such a magnificent feast if I didn’t have a purpose for it.” He spoke before nodding to Yugi who stood up beside him, feeling a hand touch his shoulder. “I called upon this celebration to welcome to our homely crew a new member. You all will certainly remember him and surely shared my sentiments that he would be leaving us. But he chose instead to sail alongside us and removing the presence of an envious sea witch, I can only expect that sailing will become easier with him aboard. So give your hearty greetings to our permanent resident and my loving beau, Yugi!” The cheers to come from the crew was loud with merriment, making Yugi smile as Atemu continued on.

He was to commit to his duties as Atemu’s right hand next to Nenrion and to guide them through the roughest storms with his innate abilities to read the winds and sky. He is to learn the sword to fight when enemies dared to charge them and be an ear to listen to any problems that ailed the hearts of the others. To be respected as they would respect his captain, the threat hung in the air just as vicious as it had when some doubted Yugi when Risa had been a problem. But for the remainder that stayed loyal to their captain understood but were more than happy to just see him happy. It wasn’t often that something could make the pirate king smile with any more than a grin of a successful victory for treasure or winning over a foolish opponent. This was a smile that was nothing but genuine happiness. The smile that even Marik and Bakura could make when they saw their own partners who stayed back on the island.

It was a gift to see something so rare and for their captain, all it took was finding an angel adrift at sea.

0

It was almost three weeks before they were within range of their island home and Yugi was brought from slumber by Nenrion to come see it before they landed. All too eager to see the beauty that Atemu spoke of so fondly had him getting up, finding a change of clothes for himself within the chest at the foot of the bed, an entire new wardrobe courtesy of his captain when they had stopped briefly at an island town on the way to restock and shop for new things for Yugi, the small lad getting a chest of his own to sit in the captain’s cabin. Once he was dressed, he followed Nenrion out onto the deck, waving to Mahad as they passed him before reaching the bow of the ship. “There it is. Our home.” Nenrion spoke and violet eyes glanced out towards the island they were heading to and nothing could compare to the sight Yugi saw as eyes landed upon the island.

It was lush with wild forests and long white beaches with a pier extended out into the water for the ship. There was a cavern off to the side that provided additional cover, a likely place for the _Anubis Claw_ to go into to keep it hidden away from wandering ships to prevent their paradise from being found. A wooden pathway led into the forest and just barely above the canopies did he see the terracotta roofing of buildings nestled deep inside. If Yugi had to take a guess, he expected that they had homes not just on the ground but also within the trees as well, making it truly a paradise beyond the towns and cities he traveled to before. “It’s amazing, Nenrion! Absolutely so!” Yugi gasped and the quartermaster smiled as he told him there was much more to see once they landed as the forest was covering for their private town.

Yugi nodded as he wrapped his arms around one of Nenrion’s, feeling a hand land on them and smiled, snuggling close to the quartermaster as they continued to sail towards the island. The crew began to slowly wake and were all hands on the deck to prepare for landing. They knew their protocol well so by the time Atemu was up, he moved to join Nenrion and Yugi at the front of the ship to look upon home. It had been much too long since they had come back and was ready to see old friends that handled the island when the pirate king was out sailing. It didn’t take them long to dock and did so within the cavern that was rigged with platforms and pulleys for ship repairs. While the ship didn’t need anything major, the _Anubis Claw_ was due for routine maintenance to make sure it was ready for sailing again.

The gangplank was lowered and orders given to the rest of the crew to handle as Atemu wanted to disembark and show Yugi their home. “Come, little one. We have much to show you.” He spoke as he went off the gangplank with Yugi following behind, Nenrion taking up the rear. They went through a small alcove molded through the wall of the main and once they stepped out, Yugi saw the place in all its beauty. The homes were melded with the nature around it, two story brick homes mildly covered with ivy and moss while the ones nestled in the canopies were of strong wood and sturdy supports. It was a small community by far but held a number of interesting characters. A tall golden-blonde male walked with a shorter auburn girl, laughing carefree to their lives in the forest while a small teal-haired bespectacled boy was running a crafts stand with another brunet with energy to spare trying to sell their wares.

A silverette with Persian-blue eyes and a fair sun tan, clearly from sunbathing or work in the sun recently, spoke to another with lighter hair and pale skin, hers tinged a soft periwinkle while a rather scary individual of obsidian hair and far darker red eyes than the captain and quartermaster who stood behind the silver-haired one. Others, such as an ash-brown male with an interesting indigo-blue hue in their eyes sitting with a wilder looking individual that reminded Yugi a bit of Marik with a darker hair shade and reddish-brown eyes, a white hair male walking towards them with gentle doe-brown eyes. The similarities were uncanny and Yugi could only assume this was the fabled Ryou that had tamed the wild Bakura and his obnoxious habits. There were an array of folks, small in volume for sure but it was clear this island paradise was home and everyone was happy there. And Yugi can see himself being just as happy there too.

“Want to see my place?” Nenrion asked and Yugi gave no answer but an enthusiastic nod and was led towards the towering trees that held the treehouses. Each one was marked with a number and held a pulley system to get them up with the use of a large boulder. Nenrion moved to the one marked with a 2 and led Yugi into the car before stepping in himself and flipped the lever to bring them up. Yugi watched over the edge as they ascended, seeing the ground get farther from them, Atemu gave him a wave before moving towards the home marked with a 1 to head up himself. When they got to the platform, Nenrion opened the door and Yugi was in awe as he stepped out to the modest home.

“Go on, it’s unlocked.” He said and Yugi moved to the door, opening it to peek into the dark home as he entered. He could only see so much with the sunlight but it began to brighten as Nenrion opened a few skylights and when the room was seen in full, it was like a dream. Furniture decorates the place nicely with a couch, bookcase and low table for the living room, separated by a carved wooden banister from the kitchen that was done in terracotta clay for the stove and oven. A table was there with two chairs and the real treat was the stairs that led to the second floor where the bedroom was located, a hanging bed suspended off the floor with wispy cream curtains to shield the quartermaster from any bugs as the floor itself was open to the tree’s canopy. “This is all so amazing, Nenrion.” Yugi whispered, stepping around with careful steps as he explored. Nenrion smiled as he watched him. “Sit, put your feet up. Atemu will be by shortly I’m sure to see you before dinner is done where he’ll announce of your acquisition onto the crew and of the execution at dawn tomorrow.”

Oh right, the execution. Yugi had nearly forgotten about it and would’ve felt bad for Risa if not for what she caused. To be so full of jealousy to kill her captain over him was so reckless and foolish, he couldn’t think to forgive her. It was that and the eyes of hatred of the crew that would’ve stuck with him after that would never settle well with his conscience. He sighed as he went to sit down while Nenrion puttered about on the second floor. It has been such a turn of events and it made him wonder...would Risa beg to him for her life. After all, it was him she had been after. The lad could only imagine that she would hope for him to give a good word to keep Atemu from executing her. But Yugi knew he couldn’t. He loved the captain too much to allow this to happen again if Risa was allowed to go free. As he mused in his thoughts, Nenrion came back down to see him lost in thought and tapped his chin.

Their dearest angel was bogged down by something on his mind and that certainly won’t do. With silent steps, the quartermaster crept towards the oblivious one before settling atop his lap with a smile, making Yugi jump to the sudden weight before looking at the taller male. “N-Nenrion...?” Yugi started but felt a thumb land on his lips. “Your thoughts are a little too busy, sweetheart. Thinking about so much when you have no need to. Don’t think I didn’t notice the furrow of your brow. Today is a day for you to get comfortable to our island home, get to know the locals here and make some new friends.” Nenrion spoke, hands moving to slide over the smaller male’s shoulders. However, he continued, smirking as he saw the flush cross Yugi’s face, I have other means to make you comfortable.

Yugi had no argument towards Nenrion’s advances, relaxing under his touch and head tilted up to accept the kiss given. Nenrion had quite an unique taste to him but Yugi loved it all the same, deepening the kiss to indulge himself more of what made Nenrion. Fingers tangled in long raven strands, Yugi giving a slight whimper of need for more and Nenrion would have gladly adhered to the needful request if there hadn’t been a knock on the wooden door. Yugi had whined towards the disruption, getting a chuckle from the quartermaster as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Now now, I’m sure that’s Atemu and he’d want to show you off and around more. We have tonight to make up for lost time but until then, we want to show you the kinder side of the pirate lifestyle. The side that most people don’t expect of us when they craft stories of robbing, pillaging and the defilement of women.” Yugi nodded, knowing the misconception of all pirates to be just that is why gems like Atemu and his crew were generalized under the same umbrella without getting to know them.

With another quick kiss, Nenrion stood and moved to the door to allow the captain inside, Yugi straightening himself up before standing to greet the other. Atemu smirked as he saw a bit of his disheveled look and asked if Yugi was up for a proper tour of the island and to meet some of its residents. Brushing a hand through his hair, Yugi nodded and waved to Nenrion as he went to step out with Atemu, taking the pulley back down to ground level and there they were met with a spry young lass who bowed to the captain. Then her emerald gaze turned to Yugi and gasped. “He looks so much like you! Just like Ryou, Malik and Diamond!” Yugi blinked for a moment as Atemu chuckled, introducing the lass as Mana, Mahad’s apprentice. She curtsied, asking for Yugi’s name and he gave it. With that acquired, questions were shot left and right. How he joined the crew, where’d he came from and how he and Atemu crossed paths. The boy laughed warmly before giving an answer to all her questions, tugged by his arm to follow Atemu so they wouldn’t be rooted to one spot with Mana’s rapid questioning.

“Mahad is sure to look for you soon, young lady. Hope you’ve been well behaved with Shada and Rishid giving you your boating lessons while we were gone.” Atemu spoke and she pouted, crossing her arms petulantly. She did her lessons but hated them with Shada. He was boring, Mana complained which got a soft laugh from Yugi, making the captain smile. Yugi hasn’t even been here long but was fitting in as if he belonged since he first started this crew. Mana stuck with them for a bit until Mahad caught her shirking and ushered her away with a small apology to Atemu. She would have plenty of time to chat it up with Yugi at dinner which Kajiki was preparing at once now that the ship was unloaded and prisoners locked away for tomorrow.

Atemu nodded, thanking the other before patting Yugi’s head and continued to lead him along. The lad was shown everything from the main square to the bathing pools which were a sectioned off area of different pools that were fed into each other from a massive waterfall that provided water for each one. It was a communal spot but there were set times for the girls and guys to have their baths and Atemu will share those with Yugi after dinner. When they returned, the boy who was offering wares had bounded over to the captain with a happy wave, asking how his recent voyage went. The bubbly boy was a sight that made Yugi smile, asking for his name. “I’m Judai! My friend over there is Shou and we both work together to sell wares to get money to buy materials from Siegfried-san! He says we don’t have to but we want to make sure he gets a cut for all the work he does for us!”

“How sweet of you. And sweet of you to take care of them, Atemu.” Yugi spoke as he looked up to the captain, the other smiling with pride at the praise before Judai asked about him. Yugi introduced himself and told him a bit about how he came to meet the captain and rode on his ship for some time. He left out the details of Risa’s betrayal and his own plans to leave the ship permanently as he was sure that part of the story will be mentioned over dinner. Shou had wandered over to hear most of the story and introduce himself properly. Yugi was happy to have met the two and Atemu shooed them off to get them to clean up their stand so they could have the rest of the day free for themselves. “Such nice kids. Did you liberate them from somewhere?” Yugi asked.

Atemu nodded as he told him of how the two were cabin boys on another ship. They had told Atemu before meeting him that their admiral was a nice fellow but gave up his position to another who was a vindictive sort who ran the crew ragged and often took on noticeable pirate ships to show he was a powerful force to contend with. “If it was an intentional call to prove himself against me, he got his wish and failed spectacularly in doing so. So I sunk his ship and crew but took them on as they looked much too young to be sailing with such a reckless man. Any other pirate encounter would’ve cost them their lives.” Atemu spoke as he led Yugi along to meet some of the others. They came across the trio he saw before, two introducing themselves as Diamond and Kisara.

Diamond was surprised at Yugi’s similarities with the captain but also found amusement in it as it was the same thing shared with herself and Ryou, pointing to the taller male behind her. “This is Crimson. He’s Bakura’s sibling and a rather bitter fellow sometimes but don’t be scared of his appearance. He’s rather kind in comparison and will do favors permitting you ask me first. It takes me to convince him he’d get a reward out of it.” This got a derisive huff from the male behind her, making her snicker before the other girl, Kisara, greeted the smaller lad. “It’s so nice to have a new face come to the island. It’s been so long since we had a new member join the crew.” She spoke with a gentle smile and Yugi smiled in return, her personality quite soft but charming. It made him curious of her story as she surely didn’t fit the code of pirates but as it shows, not everyone here was one to travel with the ship.

Atemu had his dedicated crew and any who were saved for one reason or another had a homely place in which to live out the rest of their days in peace. All the stories Yugi once feared meant nothing now that he got to know the man behind the infamous title Shadow of the Seas. With a wave, they parted, Yugi following after Atemu as they greeted others such as Topaz and his very quirky partner, Toben, who was quite a fellow who spoke only in third person. It was odd but they were happy so Yugi had no need to question much of it after and also met the Bakura look-alike, Ryou, who was as gentle as a doe. No wonder the man held a soft spot only for him. The day continued with similar greetings with whoever they could catch that was available and once the sunset reached the horizon, tables were being set up for dinner and Atemu ushered Yugi off to get a fresh bath. “The silt is a great mineral scrub. Use it to get most of the dirt off before using this.” He told the petite male, handing him a bottle of expensive looking bathing soap. Yugi took it and was promised he’d have something to wear waiting for him as well as a towel.

Yugi thanked the captain as he went to do just that, finding his way back to the bathing pools with ease and found himself one rather secluded where he wouldn’t be spotted upon first coming in. Removing his clothes, Yugi gave a tender sigh as he climbed into the cool water, taking a moment to settle back within the pool and look to the dusky sky. It was all still too surreal to know that he was here, at the private community of the pirate king. The location that people would pay a fortune to know of. But Yugi swore fealty to the captain now and no amount of money would make him sing like a canary. This was too beautiful a place with kind folks saved from the horrors of their pasts and given a safe hideaway to live happily. They were not obligated to sail with Atemu for just having this haven to live in was enough. And for Yugi, he felt he could call this island home.

“If I didn’t follow my heart...I would never see this place.” He murmured, feeling a tear coming to the corner of his eye and went to wipe it away before he started washing up, hearing the festivities grow in volume as folks began to gather. He didn’t want to be late! Footsteps were heard, light on the grass, but the sweet baritone of Atemu alerted him that the captain had some clothes for him to wear. “Come to the square once you’re all done. I’ll be waiting.” Atemu spoke without taking a glance over to Yugi, depositing the clothes for him to get to and headed back. Yugi smiled as he took a handful of silt to scrub himself free of dust and dirt before taking the bottle of soap to wash up.

“There, all squeaky clean.” Yugi commended himself with a smile, climbing from the pool and picked up the towel left for him to dry off. Dried, dressed and ready to go, Yugi hung the towel from a low hanging branch and darted off from the bathing pools and to the square, hearing the others there having a grand time and the scent of food wafting from the tables. It all smelled so good and Yugi couldn’t wait to see what Kajiki made. His arrival and met with waves from the few he met, seeing others he didn’t plus the crew at the tables. Mugs of ale and beer were in the hands of some, cups of juice for the younger folks and of course, at the head table sat Atemu with Nenrion, both with their glasses of wine and the quartermaster smiled as he waved for Yugi to come over and sit with them.

Yugi did so, a loud blonde making a short scene at a table where Seto sat, the brunet looking exasperated at the blonde’s antics, a smaller raven-haired boy giggling to the sight. “We just returned today, Katsuya! Calm yourself down and I’ll tell you everything once we’re back home.” This seemed to placate the blonde and Yugi chuckled as he made it to the table. “Who’s that?” he asked once settled at the table beside Atemu. “That’s Katsuya. He’s Seto’s partner and sometimes sail with us but he stayed behind with his sister, the little auburn haired one over there. She’s Shizuka.” Atemu pointed out then motioned to the smaller raven beside Seto, addressing him as his and Ruby’s little brother, Mokuba. “Ruby?” Atemu smiled and motioned next to a pair that Yugi thought he saw in passing, the honey-blonde laughing at something the redhead spoke, a sparkle in his olive eyes which made the other smile. That was Kaiser and his own partner, Ruby, two siblings to Katsuya and Seto, respectively.

“Ruby is another that sails with me from time to time, he and Seto trade off depending on whom I force to go on vacation.” Yugi chuckled at that, smiling as he looked around more, sporting Yusei with a taller blonde in comparison to Katsuya and he could surmise that was Jack by how calm and peaceful the other looked to be in his arms. Then there was Haga and Ryuzaki looking as if they were about to cause trouble until a sturdy bald male reprimanded them. “Sorry, Shada.” They whined and he nodded as he took his seat once more. Once everyone was settled down reasonably, Atemu went to stand which caught the eye of everyone there, immediate silence following. He smiled before announcing the spoils of their travels, of the immense gold and treasure obtained from vessels they sunk and the sizable funds Atemu himself won from taverns and bars across the places they landed upon for restocking.

“But I have to say my biggest treasure for all of the sailing I have done over the number of years I’ve been on the sea, I never found a more magnificent treasure than this one lad. Yugi.” When he heard his name, Yugi moved to stand, feeling shy to all the eyes on him even if a few were familiar. Atemu went to speak of his incident, of his lost cutter to a storm and his acquisition onto the _Anubis Claw_. Of his minimal work there that included his impeccable talent in reading for storms by the winds. They were told of the captain’s interest and their heartbreaking tale of separation before they were reunited. “I thought I would have to let him go...but he returned to me without a single regret towards his decision except the knowledge of the impossibility of meeting again on the seas.” Atemu spoke, getting a cheer from Judai at the mere thought of their captain finding someone in which to let into his heart.

Anyone who was anyone was worried for their captain and his love life. Pirates don’t often get as lucky to find that one connection among the seas and for the select few under Atemu’s flag who found someone which to be happy with were the lucky ones. All except their dear captain. He was deserving of a fine partner worthy of his time but as months went by, the chance of such a partner seemed impossible until Yugi came along. To know this was the one that was perfect not just for Atemu, but Nenrion as well they came to learn, was indeed a means of celebration even when they had one prior on the deck of the _Anubis Claw_. Yugi smiled at the reception of his place at the side of both and answered some minor questions brought to him from the curious ones before Atemu had them settle down, tone growing serious as he looked at them all.

“Of course, to bring this little sea angel upon my vessel and into my arms wasn’t as glamorous as I speak of it for we had some trouble that has finally crossed the line. I’m sure some saw as they were led to their temporary holdings but for Ishizu’s once “loyal” apprentice to which I use very loosely now has been sentenced to death by hanging for treason. An attempt was made on my life for her selfish needs when she had enough that I was willing to offer her. Her treason for such jealous goals is grounds for the reminder that even for all my generosity in making this home for many of you and to sail safely under my flag, you are to be reminded that I will not tolerate anyone or anything to go against me. You’ve given me your loyalty and in return you gain my trust but know that my trust is very fragile. I treat you as family to replace those that did me wrong in the past. Do not trample on that. I know many of you know such but it’s imperative that I remind you of such risks and the punishment to follow when you disobey me.”

Many nodded while others shook in fear to be reminded of the pirate king’s ferocious nature. They were all grateful to be brought into the man’s care, to have such an island rich in resources to leave them remote and off the radar of the naval officials that would be in search of Atemu’s stronghold. They were all rescued or cast aside from their families for one reason or another, thus finding themselves in Atemu’s hand and heart. And Yugi saw this, making the realization of Risa’s action hit harder. So it was told that her execution along with others who rather defend her than to realize her crime towards him will be held tomorrow morning. “I know many of you sleep in but should you come, let her fate be an example of my tolerance.” Seeing the nods made him smile as he turned to look at Yugi. “I know this isn’t something you would do but if you would join me tomorrow, I’d like that.”

Yugi sat down, whispering that he’ll think about it and Atemu understood. He was sure the lad never saw someone die ever in his life, his situation about as close as it gets if it wasn’t for Yugi’s quick thinking. This was something he’d never force upon Yugi and left it his decision if he wished to see justice dealt to the one that nearly ruined his time upon the ship. With no other news aside from their next ship off date a few weeks from that night, they were free to get their fill of the meal Kajiki prepared with expert care. Things went back to just as Yugi remembers among the crew, of joy and merriment of the bounties the pirate king grants them. From a home to live and adventurous excitement to any who travel with him. This was the life Yugi wanted, the life he thought he could find solo but nothing could compare to this. As he bit into a potato wedge, he felt a tug on his sleeve and turned to look to Judai who watched him with hopeful eyes.

“Will you stay with us forever, Yugi? We all never seen the captain or the quartermaster this happy with company ever.” Judai spoke softly. Yugi set the fork down before placing a hand on the boy’s shoulder, giving a soft smile as he told him he’d never leave them. “I do still have a home and family that I want to see and will only do so when Atemu permits the travel there, perhaps on our own, but I will never leave them. I nearly made that mistake once and didn’t know how much it would hurt me to know I’d likely never see them again. I thought this wasn’t for me...but when in love, you come to realize a few things. Most of all, don’t let a wandering pirate of this caliber out of your sight.” Atemu glanced towards him at the compliment and smiled, lowering his head to press a kiss to his cheek before his scarlet gaze turned to Judai.

“And doubly so for a wonderful angel like him. To let one go is heresy, I’d say.” Atemu added, getting a snicker from Nenrion as a flush crossed Yugi’s face, making Judai laugh before he returned to his friend’s side. Dinner continued on with hardly a loss of energy which was soon put into games from knife throwing challenges [Bakura won those], card games [all were reminded that it was hard to bluff Atemu], and even Mancala [Nenrion nearly had his first loss upon going again Yugi, a fact that would be herald for Yugi’s near victory against the master of the game]. As things began to wind down, some returning home and others ushered when they proved they were too drunk to walk a straight line, Yugi stood and turned to Nenrion. The look in his gaze was a call to finish what they had started earlier and the quartermaster smirked, nodding.

“I’ll be at home. Atemu would want to say goodnight before you come over.” He spoke as he went to head off to his treehouse dwelling. Atemu looked to Yugi and held a hand out to him, Yugi smiling as he took it and the two began to head for Atemu’s own dwelling in the canopies, taking the lift up. Once on the landing, Yugi stepped in through the open door held by the captain and turned to catch the kiss to meet his lips happily. “I’m glad everything here is to your liking.”

“Of course it is! It’s so unique and different from all the places I visited and it keeps you hidden. It’s inventive and goes to prove your worth for the title you hold.” Yugi replied, moving with the captain to take a seat on the couch in the center of the living room. The lanterns providing light were already lit, giving the place a modest, comforting glow around the room and Yugi snuggled himself close to the other man, twining their fingers together. The two didn’t say much, content enough with just being in the presence of the other after such a long day. Yugi felt like he could fall asleep there but knew he wanted to cross over the small bridge to Nenrion’s and stay with him. They never did discuss living arrangements for Yugi but it will be a fact to bring up eventually though he would have no arguments of sharing a place between the captain and quartermaster.

A hand moved across Atemu’s hip, making the other glance down to Yugi and smile softly, lips brushing over the tips of the smaller male’s hair. Fingers slid under the fabric of the shirt he wore, touching over the long crescent scar there and was reminded of the question he wanted to ask before. “Atemu, will you tell me the history of this scar.” Yugi asked. “A bedtime story, is it? Well, I don’t mind one bit. So the story behind this was from a raid long ago. Me and my men were just getting used to a full ship and decided that we would tackle a merchant ship that was coming into port. But we weren’t the only ones with our eye on that prize but the pirates were not of the best breed. It was run by a man named Keith and knowing his story made it my goal to keep such a man from sailing and ruining so much that would put myself and others into further jeopardy with the law.”

Yugi was engrossed in the tale, of the fight to follow and the poor merchant ship that was driven as Keith’s men didn’t stop from heckling the poor merchant and his wares. Then, the tragic end of the tale came. “So focused on him, I missed what his men were doing to the merchant and by the time that Ruby, who was with me at the time while Seto stayed behind, told me what was happening, it was too late. The ship was wrecked on the jagged shoreline of rocks and my distraction got me this scar from Keith’s blade. Out of fury, I lobbed his conniving, wretched head clean from his shoulders before sending a dinghy out to check for anything to salvage. We found the man of the vessel...come to think of it as I think back on that day...” Something flickered in Atemu’s eyes as he looked down to Yugi. “That man...had the same shade of violet eyes like you, Yugi.” Yugi gasped, covering his mouth in shock. Had Atemu been there at the time of his father’s death?

“I was told...he never returned from his journey. His ship was found crashed upon a jetty but his body was never found. What did you do?” Yugi asked, voice breaking at the story of his father finally being found after so long. Atemu brought the lad into his arms, pressing his head to his chest and let his heartbeat soothe the ravaged soul that had lived for so many years not knowing what happened to his father until now. How terrible it must’ve been for Yugi to hear this now in context. “When we found him, he had splintered wood through his stomach from the crash. I knew he wouldn’t be able to live so we gave him a proper funeral. Sure, we had the plan to raid his vessel but I didn’t aim to kill him like Keith had. His final words to me is that he was proud to have met not only the pirate king but to see my benevolence in person. He was afraid to know me but learned that the stories of me were only partially accurate.” Atemu continued, bringing his head up.

“He even said should I ever find his son at sea, to allow him to sail free with his life if he followed in his work. You may not have been a merchant but I honored his promised without even realizing til now.” Yugi sniffed, a watery smile appearing behind his tears before he hugged Atemu tight. Thank you, he whispered, for telling me what happened with my father.

A weight had been lifted, the memory of his father put to rest after so many years. Fate was a fickle mistress at the best of times but Yugi will admit that he never would’ve expected to ever meet the man that tried to save his father.

Truly he was a lucky little lad to come across the _Anubis Claw_ and fall for the enigmatic Shadow of the Seas and his trusted quartermaster and sibling.


	5. Chapter 5

After sending Yugi off to Nenrion’s for the night, sharing one last kiss with his loving angel, Atemu made to head back down to ground level, marching himself over to the holding cells that were dug out within the same mountain of which they moor the ship in. As he entered, he looked towards the begging men that wanted penance for their actions. They clearly wanted to live but Atemu was rarely a merciful man. His crew had no place for the likes of them and even if they licked the very ground he walked on, he would still execute them. “Silence! You have lost the means to keep living when you sided with that harpy. Your manhood cost you and you will repent for it when you’re living with Davy Jones.” Atemu sneered as he continued on his way, ignoring the wails of the damned behind him and came to a familiar cell. Seafoam eyes looked into scarlet with baleful hatred, Risa questioning if the captain had changed his mind on her.

“Unlikely, you will still be hanged at dawn but I wanted to come by to share something with you before you go.” Risa glared, struggling in the chains that kept her arms bound behind her, spitting that she wanted to hear nothing of what he had to say. Atemu smirked as he rested a hand on the cold bars. “Oh, but I insist. After all, your little escapade that got you into this plays a role in it.” The captain teased mockingly. This little game she tried to play with him was hardly amusing to start but Atemu being the man he was would never let a challenge be overlooked. Risa had unintentionally started her war with the captain for the claim of Yugi’s virtues but what she lacked in tact, Atemu made up for it in spades.

“Your forwardness had cost you in getting to know such a sweet lad. If you had read the signs and body language, you would have known when to step back and give him space. Know how to gain his trust. You were right to assume I had interest in him and would’ve loved for him to come join my crew. But I knew he still had a desire to sail alone, to continue where he was abruptly left off and I aimed to give that to him. So it is to my surprise that he wished to stay. With me.” Her eyes widened, shuffling back as the cell door was opened and Atemu sauntered through.

“I showed him kindness. I showed him care. Showed him the side that differed from the stories made to exaggerate. And I was rewarded for such where you have failed, Risa.” A growl left the woman as she tried to shoot forward, screaming that she had done the same. “But your intentions weren’t as honorable as mine!” The captain snapped, a foot raising to kick her back down, ignoring her pained groan. “You wanted to bed him like the rest of the lot begging me to spare them. To get your grimy little claws under his skin and puppet him around like he was a toy to you. I wasn’t having that after letting you get away with it more than enough times with my disloyal men.” He continued before a smirk slowly started to pull across his face. “After your incarceration, we enjoyed our time at the harbor we landed on. And for me, I was again rewarded most graciously.” Kneeling before her, Atemu grasped her chin tight in his fingers, smirk still present as he leaned towards her ear. “I claim his heart and his virtue that very same night. Two very dazzling treasures that you can never hope to get your hands on... _ever_.” Atemu purred before jumping back at Risa showed her fury towards the other man.

“You bastard! You knew what I wanted and you took it away from me! You horrid, wretched snake in the grass! Yugi was going to be mine!” Risa roared as the captain laughed. “He could have been if your intentions weren’t so evident on your face. You had no plans to love him as I do, Kageyama. As we do~ I should go to mention as the poor boy was crying for forgiveness in thinking that he had brought so much misfortune upon me and took advantage of my kindness and mercy thanks to you, Nenrion had also claimed his first kiss from you.” This had the woman seething, struggling more against her binds as she couldn’t take the smug grin on the captain’s face as he rubbed everything in her face. “I tell you this now as I wanted you to look back upon this, knowing your callous attempts to gain something you didn’t even try to earn cost you that. To go against me was the final straw of my patience. You tried to play a game with me for Yugi but you forget I am a master of games. I was bound to win and finally filled that lonely little hole in my heart to have such a beautiful creature with me now. I have to thank you Risa, for pushing him right into my arms.”

Risa spat at the other man, just missing him as he stepped back, turning away from her and left. When the cell door shut behind him, scarlet eyes that held so much self-satisfaction looked back upon her. “Die knowing that the one man you could ever want is now mine to care and love for. To share with my dearest sibling to love together and show him the beauty of the seas. To give him whatever his heart desires within my power. And...to make love to him whenever he asks or when I wish it. You will never ever know the pleasures of the beautiful sounds he makes when treated right.” Risa could only grit her teeth in bitter rage as Atemu gave a flighty wave, mentioning offhand how well Nenrion was treating him tonight. “Sure he is giving the little angel his best right now. They did nearly part without saying goodbye so this is their own reward~”

Risa wanted to curse Atemu’s name but knew it meant little now. Her fate was sealed and there was no way of getting out of it. No one could help her now and she was sure that Yugi wouldn’t put in a word for her for the trouble she caused him. But did Risa regret her actions? It was clear she didn’t and would die as bitter as she was the moment she saw Atemu again. Risa thought she had it made, living on the infamous ship and getting whatever she desired but one slipped from her grasp and landed in the worst hands that she could imagine. And for the captain to brag to her face of what she couldn’t claim only solidified her hatred for the man that took her on. Risa wanted just one thing for herself and Atemu had to stick his nose into her business. He just had to take the lad back to land and leave her be while she made her move.

“I wish I could make you pay for this, Atemu. Oh how I wish it.” Risa seethed as she settled back in her place, sleep not coming easy with her execution looming over her head.

0

Yugi breathed a content sigh, laying in the arms of the slumbering quartermaster. Nenrion was a passionate lover just as much as Atemu was and cared for him just as sweetly as the captain. It was absolutely exhilarating feeling all that Nenrion had to offer to him when intimate. Yugi rolled himself over in the arms of the other, glad that Nenrion was proving to be a rather comfortable bed as they laid on the couch where they consummated their love since it was obvious the hanging bed would be detrimental to such acts. Smiling softly, he pressed a kiss to Nenrion’s chest before resting his head against it, thinking about tomorrow. Risa’s execution was at dawn and while he necessarily didn’t have to be there, he felt obligated to be. To shut the book on this troubling chapter of his life that was never intended to happen. A small part of his heart felt bad that someone, a woman even, had to die but she had betrayed the honor code shared among many on Atemu’s crew as well as his trust.

It was clear that the pirate king was never keen on her presence but they avoided each other with Risa getting her benefit of company of the disloyal ones to keep mutiny from falling upon his ship. Now, she had gotten into trouble that could never be forgiven no matter what and even if she hoped that Yugi would bail her out, he couldn’t. He swore fealty with the other and would never do something as vile as she had. A light sigh escaped him before he felt the body underneath shift, crimson eyes opened to look down to him. “What’s wrong, little star?” Nenrion murmured. Yugi raised himself, Nenrion’s arms sliding down to his waist to accommodate as Yugi told him he had a bit on his mind. Nenrion smiled as he brought Yugi back down to rest upon him, asking if he was thinking about the execution.

The look to cross his face spoke volumes and made Nenrion kiss the tips of his hair, arms coming to unwind from his waist only for his hands to slide up along his back. “It’s ok, little star. You don’t have to be there, you know that.” Yugi knew but shook his head in defiance as he told the other that he wanted to close that chapter of his life. “And I feel it necessary to be a witness to it since Risa’s actions were only caused because I was there. I know I’m told that nothing to happen was no fault of my own but still, Atemu nearly lost his life because of jealousy. Since boarding, so much was thrown askew with my presence and for that to happen because of it, I felt it only right to see that proper justice is dealt.”

Nenrion nodded understanding before he brought Yugi close to kiss him softly. Well, he won’t be able to attend if he didn’t get some rest, Nenrion berated, making Yugi laugh a little as he responded that it would be hard for him to get back to sleep. “Then allow me~ I know just the right medicine to get you to sleep.” Nenrion teased, rolling the smaller male over to lay on the couch and descended down to kiss him deeply, making good on his promise with another round of passionate lovemaking. Yugi truly was an ambrosia that kept giving and if not for the morning execution, Nenrion would’ve spoiled himself with his little gem.

The island hideaway slept peacefully until the early morning hour. Knowing what work had to be done, a few men were up to head to one of the farther areas of the island, a place that had a cliff looking out towards the sea but it was also a rather dangerous locale, only known by many at Dead Man’s Drop for the jagged jetty that laid underneath. The cliff was set up with the gallows, a frightening structure that was there long before many came to the island, a relic of Atemu’s first few voyages and was there to be a reminder that treason and mutiny would have someone see this as their last sight if they weren’t cast aside at sea. Luckily, they had only been used once in the past but now it will find use again. The men there set up the pillars and nooses, six imposing structures that only meant the end for those that were to be executed that day.

Atemu woke early as he normally does and was swift to get ready, knowing he would have to cast orders for the procession. As he left, he saw Nenrion already outside and the other turned to look to him. “Ready for this?” Atemu smirked as he nodded. “I am plenty ready. I know Risa will still have a few words for me after what I told her last night.” Nenrion chuckled and questioned if she knew about Atemu’s conquest of their little angel at the harbor town not long after her capture. “That and your own. I’m sure you showed Yugi the sensitive, loving side you have for him well.” Nenrion snickered, promising that he had tried to keep him quiet but Yugi was quite the vocal little lad once you found the right spots. Atemu clapped his sibling on the back before both turned to hear the door open, seeing Yugi there dressed and ready to go. “Ah, so you’re coming with us?” Yugi nodded, moving to Atemu to take his hand and the captain smiled before the three went to head down to ground level.

Once there, they saw a few others were up and waiting in the square, mild whispers going around until they saw Atemu and he nodded towards them. “I see all who are in attendance here came to see the execution. Know well that this is not a sight comfortable by all but I commend your bravery to see the removal of such treasonous people to ever come aboard my ship.” Atemu spoke aloud, getting nods of consent before Mahad came out, dragging the line of offenders out with Risa bringing up the rear. The men all held downcast looks, knowing that to try and beg again for their forgiveness would be on deaf ears. And Risa could only glare with such contempt at all who looked towards them, none holding any sympathy for their fate as their loyalty was too deeply rooted with the man that saved them from their lives before. They knew what awaited them to do what she did, not to her level of course, but to go against Atemu was only met with death. A harsh and cruel fate to consider but at his core, he was still a pirate and anything that could put his life in danger can only be extinguished before it can happen.

“Man, I knew she was trouble just from her pass at you, but to attempt a bead at the captain? She must’ve gone nuts.” Malik whispered as he followed Marik who was joined by Crimson, Toben and Bakura, their partners still sleeping peacefully while the three attended the event. Following them was Kisara, Seto, Kajiki, Ishizu, Ryuzaki and Jounouchi and at the head of the line was Atemu, Nenrion and Yugi. The smaller one held tight to Atemu’s hand, feeling the glare at his back even if it was directed at Atemu and Nenrion more than anything but could tell it was Risa. Even for what he knew, he still feared that she was expectant of him to say something in her defense, that his good heart will get her out of this in comparison to the others that would fall with her. But Yugi was resolute in his decision to not speak up for anyone. This was the path they chose and Yugi won’t be the one to allow them freedom for this to happen again, especially with Risa making another attempt at Atemu’s life. When they got to the other side of the island, Yugi saw the gallows and the fluttering noose that waited one each, the glow of the sun reaching the horizon.

A new day, a new beginning Yugi thought to himself, seeing three men come towards the captain to tell him that the gallows were secure and ready for them. “Thank you, Karim, Hassan and Shada.” Turning now to the gathered crowd, Atemu nodded for Mahad to bring the prisoners forward, looking to them with heated contempt. He spoke loud with his ire of their actions, for their disloyalties towards him and his trust for bringing them aboard his ship and becoming part of his crew. He had allowed them leniency for many of their actions, including those that were held between Risa and them. “I have turned a blind eye to your fraternizing with her due to the circumstances and her willingness to cater to your needs while at sea but I draw the line for blindly defending when you know her actions were unsound and a cause for mutiny if she had gotten her way. My life was at stake for her actions and a wiser man would have known that to follow would bring about the same consequences.”

Atemu nodded for Mahad to bring them upon the gallows and he did so though Risa at the end of the line tried to dig her heels into the ground to prevent her from going. Ishizu was having none of it and pushed her forward with a hiss that she was still disappointed for what she had done. “You dishonored the medical code not only for what you did to our captain but to attempt to force a patient to your bed is despicable. He was recovering and you decided that he was fit to roll in the sheets as if he were a healthy man.” Risa gasped as she nearly stumbled over her feet before looking back to Ishizu with pity. “Please Ishizu! Speak to the captain! He can’t do this!”

“He can and will!” Jounouchi snapped angrily, peeved to know she dared to beg for her life now. Mahad brought them up to the gallows, untying each one by one and Hassan brought them to their noose to settle around their necks. When Risa was the last to be freed, she jumped from the hands grabbing for her and tried to run. No you don’t!, was the cry from Ryuzaki, tackling her down and apprehending her with the help of Kisara, surprising Yugi to see from the frail looking lass, before the two brought her over. “Thank you.” Atemu spoke, gripping her arm himself and dragged her to the last noose to await her. Risa then looked to Yugi, her eyes pleading with him, and he took a deep breath before giving her his firmest glare. This caused her to gasp before the noose was thrown around her neck.

“See? You drove him away for what you’ve done. He won’t help you now.” He whispered before stepping back, walking down the line silently as he looked to each one. “I would say I’m ashamed of you all but I have no need to. I wouldn’t say this is the first time I felt betrayal from my crew but this is the worst I’d ever have to experience. All for a woman. I expected better of you all but you failed to prove that to me.” Atemu stopped before stepping towards the first of the gallows, resting a hand on the lever much to the man’s panic. “You were a valued member of my crew. May Davy Jones give you better mercy than I.” With that said, he pulled the lever. The scream to come from the man was quickly silenced, rope taut, and Atemu moved to the next. Yugi flinched as the first man was hung, nearly burying his head into Nenrion’s side to avoid the sight but knew he couldn’t hide forever. To see death would become a part of life soon. Even if Yugi was sure he wouldn’t have to fight when sailing with the ship, he would have to be prepared for that instance, especially if it meant his own safety.

The next four to follow were just as quick to be silenced, one even doing his best to beg to the captain that something like this wouldn’t happen again. “She’ll be gone after me, right?! Then please! Give me another chance!” The man wailed but this only gained a glare from the captain, sabre brandished as he whispered with a deathly tone that begging would get him nowhere. “I had enough of your simpering so let me do you differently for testing me. A reminder why this is called Dead Man’s Drop.” Atemu hissed as he swung the blade, cutting through the rope. When it fell slack, the man thought he was able to walk free but when he saw the arm reaching for the lever, he knew that wasn’t the case. The shock was enough to keep him from reacting in time and was left to scream as the floor dropped from underneath him, sealing him to a fate that was worse than hanging and Risa could only shake in place as Atemu stepped towards her, sheathing the sabre once more.

“Now it comes to you. I told myself I’d enjoy the sight of you flailing like a fish on a hook.” He said, smirking as he moved towards the lever and was ready to pull it when he stopped. A hum left the captain before turning to where Yugi stood, raising a hand to beckon him closer. The lad blinked before feeling a hand tap his back, ushering him forward and was soon at Atemu’s side. An arm came to settle around him before he was flush against the captain. A blush lit his cheeks, knowing they were in front of a crowd but was also perceptive enough to know the game that Atemu played. The last nail in the coffin so to speak. It was cruel but even for all the kindness Yugi knew of Atemu, he was still a powerful man of the sea who made his examples sound and his threats clear. This was nothing different as he felt warm lips press to his own, eyes fluttering closed to the contact.

Risa fumed and spat every expletive that she could think of, Kisara having her ears covered by Jounouchi as he muttered that the woman really was made to be a sailor with that amount of profanity. Out of breath and still seething to see the happiness of her sworn enemy, she could only glare hatefully. “Go to hell, Atemu.” Risa snapped. Atemu finally pulled from Yugi, returning her glare as he gripped the lever. “I’ll see you there once I plunder heaven’s lost angel until the end of my days.” With a sturdy grip around Yugi, telling him to cover his eyes should he wish to, Atemu pulled the lever and the screech to come from Risa as the floor fell from under her was almost deafening, Yugi covering his eyes in the captain’s side until silence reigned the cliffside. Execution completed, the glow of the sun stretching over the horizon illuminated the captain as he turned to the company that stood to witness.

“Remember who I am and remember my mercy! Some may not sail with me but let this still be an example to you all! I am the pirate king! I am the Shadow of the Seas! I do not tolerate mutiny or betrayal! Do so and this will become your fate! Remember who you swore fealty to and I will continue to provide for you and keep you safe from the law and life that you left behind!” Jounouchi pumped a fist in the air as Karim nodded, claps coming from others as they were reminded just who gave them this peaceful life. Who provided this paradise and will continue to do so with risk to his own life though it was hard for anything to challenge him. And at his side, Yugi smiled, tucked into the captain’s hip and felt the arm around him tighten. Atemu never breaks a promise and will forever keep them safe, especially Yugi.

0

Life on the island continued in peace, people going about their daily lives and Yugi finding himself integrating well with it. He learned to make jewelry from the colored shells and beads from Judai and Shou, learned a bit of smithy from Hassan who ran the forge and had lessons in swordplay from Atemu himself, learning to wield a rapier as his choice weapon, his quick form and quicker motions making the light, thin weapon perfect for him. He even went pearl diving with Nenrion, an enjoyable session that ended with a few pearls and a private exploration in a nearby cove. When the weeks of their stay were up, Atemu was ready to sail again and gathered his crew once more. People cycled out to stay behind while others came aboard, Yugi watching them work fluently before feeling a presence beside him and turned. Atemu smiled down to him as he lowered his head to press a kiss to his cheek. “Will you be sailing again with us, little one? I could always appreciate having an angel on deck.”

Yugi giggled to that before nodding, taking the captain’s hand as he was led aboard the gangplank and up to the deck, smiling as he waved to Yusei who returned it. Jack was coming along too which really put a smile onto the other’s face. Once the ship was loaded and gangplank drawn, the ship was out to sea once more, Yugi standing beside the railing to wave to those on the sandy shore that came to bid them goodbye as they watched the _Anubis Claw_ pull further and further away before they were out of sight of the island. Nenrion came to step up beside him, resting a hand over his head. “So, ready to take on your first adventure as a pirate, little star?” Yugi looked up to Nenrion then to Atemu who stood at the helm beside Mahad, the sea air playing at his wild mane and swept his coat regally with the following wind.

A smile crossed his face as he nodded. “I’m ready for anything, Nenrion! Let’s sail the seas together!”

Atemu smiled from the bow of the ship at Yugi’s declaration, staring ahead towards the adventure to await them and the treasure that he planned to plunder for his sweet angel of the sea.

0

Yugi’s mother hadn’t heard from her son in months. She was fret with worry that something terrible had happened to him. A death like her husband and she couldn’t bear the thought of such. Sugoroku tried to calm her over the course of the months, knowing Yugi was a fine sailing lad and wouldn’t have fallen to the harsh seas but it was worrying. They got a letter from him every month but suddenly, they came to a stop. Where could he be, they wondered. As she sat in the kitchen nursing a cup of tea, Sugoroku was at work preparing lunch when there was a knock on the door. “Huh, I didn’t expect any visitors today.” He hummed, dusting his hands clean of flour from the bread he was kneading and headed for the door.

When he opened it, he was ready to greet whoever it was when the words died on his lips. Familiar violet hues met aged plum as Yugi smiled softly. “Afternoon, jii-chan. I came back for a visit.” But the elder didn’t care for that as he wrapped his arms tight around the boy, nearly sobbing with gratitude that he was safe and sound. “Dear! Dear come quick! Yugi’s home!” Her head raised before standing, moving from the kitchen as she began to reprimand her father for trying to get her hopes up when she saw Yugi in his arms. “Y-Yugi! You’re here! And alive! Oh, my precious boy!” She cried, running over to join in the embrace of two weeping family members that was broken with a soft cough from the doorway.

“We don’t wish to interrupt but we wanted to introduce ourselves.” Sugoroku looked to the two that were now in the doorway, floored by the twin pair of red eyes to look down to him before asking who they were. Yugi was the first to step back, moving to the two and fiddled with his fingers a bit before looking to his mother and grandfather. “Mother...jii-chan. This is Atemu Sennen and Nenrion Shiras...the...pirate king and his quartermaster.” They gasped and his mother was ready to reach out for him when he stepped back. “Wait! I know it’s sudden and I don’t want you to be alarmed! I’ll explain everything if you’ll let me. Please...don’t call the marshal before I have a chance to explain myself...” Yugi begged, feeling a hand rest on his shoulder and touched back in return.

The two looked towards each other then back to the fearsome duo that were in their home. Sugoroku could see the concern in Nenrion’s touch as he held Yugi’s shoulder and nodded. It was clear there was a story behind this and were willing to listen considering they weren’t threatened at all to the captain’s appearance. They moved into the kitchen and sat at the dining table, Yugi preparing tea while his mother fidgeted under the calculating gaze of the captain. Yugi knew the air was tense and had to clear up things before his mother thought it wise to call the marshal to catch the two. “So Yugi...how did this all come to be...?” Sugoroku began, knowing his daughter-in-law was still in a bit of shock that her son came home with the pirate king. **THE** pirate king! And his quartermaster! Was he a prisoner to him? Forced to work or perish for disobeying? So many scenarios ran through her head but all was quelled when she felt a hand upon her shoulder and looked to her father. “Let him explain. He looks well cared for so I’m sure his story will shed some light here.” Yugi nodded, taking a seat beside Atemu and began his tale.

“It all started when I lost my cutter to a storm...”

When the story ended, the two were stunned but relieved. Their sweet boy was in love and well protected under such a powerful name. Sure this sparked concern as he would be branded a pirate but the words Yugi imparted on them was something to be considered. Something that was shared to him before by Yusei. That as long as he was happy, the title of pirate did not matter. And by the story he told, of the trials and tribulations he went through while he was aboard the _Anubis Claw,_ Yugi was happy with them. Happy with who he found love in. His mother even admitted that Yugi’s drive to catch the ship and return to Atemu’s side before they had pulled away completely and left him behind was romantic. Atemu even promised that he would do nothing to harm Yugi as he was under the full protection of the pirate king not just for his place on the crew but also being his lover.

“I want nothing but the best for him and, if I could be so bold to ask while we are here for this visit if we can have your permission to marry your son.” Atemu asked and Yugi’s mother nearly dropped the spatula she held as she was making dinner. Yugi had a full blush upon his face while his grandfather chuckled in amusement. “Well, my boy, you sought adventure and found it. Think you’re ready for that step? You really found quite the catch to let them go a third time.” Yugi blushed more out of embarrassment, feeling Nenrion settle an arm around him. “Of course Atemu doesn’t ask this now to spring our proposal on you when we’re back at the ship. But in preparation for our future.” Yugi nodded as his mother contemplated the thought. Her son was happy with them and they in return were happy with Yugi. This was the kinder side to the pirate lifestyle that was left unknown to the regular folks that fear hearing the name “pirate”.

It would be foolish to deny Yugi the next step in life with someone he cares so much for. It wasn’t the settling down and being with a wife life that she would expect of him but it was still the same ending as he would have no matter what he does. Being bound in holy matrimony with the people he gave his heart to. To sail together with them until Atemu passes his legacy to someone else. She was sure that Yugi would continue to live a happy and adventurous life until the end of his days and right there beside him always would be Atemu and Nenrion to care and love him as much as they do now. If not, they would have never known Yugi was alive. Atemu risked plenty just to bring her son here and assure her that he was alive and well. Making the plates for them and setting them on the table, she looked into the scarlet gaze of the pirate king.

Atemu returned her gaze with his own, awaiting the answer she had for him. Yugi held onto Nenrion’s arm, worried for his mother’s answer. But as the smile crossed her face, her blessing given to the captain and his quartermaster to propose to him when ready, Yugi was ecstatic. He could live the life he now led in full, knowing that soon enough, he will own a part of Atemu’s empire from crew to treasure. No one could ever have Yugi’s luck and Yugi himself was glad he took the plunge. If he didn’t follow his heart to chase after the captain, he would never be here and have this chance. In fact, the truth of the matter is if he was never found at sea, he never would’ve known such happiness.

It was still so surreal to know that someday soon, he would be engaged to the enigmatic Shadow of the Seas and his grand quartermaster, the artful but deadly Sea Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and there you have it, all nicely fixed and in readable chapter format~ again, for those that were here for the long fic of the century out of me, i thank ya. ya totally have no need to come back and review every chapter -and if ya do, im likely to squeal you came back for round 2 lol-
> 
> now back to work on part 3's work. hoo boy the chaos that is in that one...


End file.
